TRECE AÑOS
by JimmyXCindy
Summary: ¿QUE IBA A PASAR CUANDO TODOS LOS INTEGRANTES DEL SECTOR "V" CUMPLIERA LOS TRECE AÑOS? ¿EL AMOR, LA AMISTAD Y LOS RECUERDOS SERIAN MAS FUERTES QUE CUALQUIER OBSTAULO? ¿PODRAN VENCER LAS ADVERSIDADES DE LA ADOLESCENCIA? 3x4 y 5x2 1x362
1. TRECE AÑOS

**¡Les presento mí primera historia de KND: Los chicos del barrio! La serie no es mía sin embargo escribo con mucho amor y por ovación a la serie. **

**Capitulo 1: Trece años**

El temor en ella incrementaba conforme caminaba en aquella tarima, podía sentir las miradas de todos sobre de ella y eso hizo que sus piernas le respondieran cada vez menos y sin soportarlo, hecho un ultimo vistazo hacia atrás antes de entrar en aquella habitación.

Todos los agentes de KND de todos los sectores de todos los países se hallaban sentados mirando hacia la chica con los ojos llorosos.

Estaban ahí, despidiendo a la agente más pequeña del gran y legendario sector V, sin contar a Nigel quien ya se hallaba a miles de años luz combatiendo con los KND Intergalácticos. (¡No me maten! Por el bien de esta historia Nigel deberá estar ausente un tiempecito)

Kuki noto un aura de tristeza en la base lugar, incluso, muchos de los presentes ya estaban llorando.

La japonesa no supo de donde pero había agarrado mucho valor para hablar sin que su voz se quebrara- Todo principio tiene un final- empezó a decir Kuki tratando de no llorar.

-Sin embargo…. Siempre habrá nuevas generaciones que enfrentaran con valentía y honor a todo adulto que quiera robarle la felicidad a un niño.- Sacudió su cabeza levemente, estaba claro que por dentro ella estaba destrozada.

- Y eso nunca va acabar, por que entre niños nos cuidamos, nos protegemos, luchamos por lo que queremos y hacemos lo que queremos, por que somos niños… y como tales siempre saldremos victoriosos, por que los niños son quienes gobiernan este mundo frio y complicado, nosotros somos quienes le damos color a la vida con nuestras canciones, somos quienes llevamos la imaginación con nuestros juguetes. Somos los que nunca nos cansamos, quienes tienen más energía que cualquier humano, por que podemos correr, jugar, desvelarnos, y aun así nunca se nos acaba esa "Pila" como lo llaman los adultos.

Tomo aliento antes de continuar- Por que todos somos los Chicos Del barrio, la mejor organización ultra secreta para combatir con la tiranía de los adultos… y como tales también somos los suficientemente valientes para aceptar lo que venga. Yo estuve en el mejor sector que ha existido, el sector "V", y no es por presumir niñas y niños… pero tuve un líder maravillo que desapareció tras una misión (mintió, nadie podía saber donde estaba Numero Uno) Un genio inventor autor de la mayoría de armas que tiene esta organización, un chica calculadora y razonable quien termino por volver a ser nuestra líder y un chico fuerte, valiente con grandes dotes de pelea- al recordarlo soltó una lagrima-

-Y se los cuento para que comprendan que un equipo es la suma de la grandeza de cada uno de sus integrantes…. Y que si ellos que eran mucho mejor que yo lograron entrar a esa habitación para olvidar su niñez, con mucha valentía y determinación entonces... Yo también lo hare.

Todos los agentes comenzaban a llorar, sabían de sobra que ella era la niña mas tierna, dulce y alegre que alguien podía conocer, incluso podían llegar a creer que emocionalmente era la más débil pero ahora sabían que estaban equivocados. Que esa chica no podía tener más razón: Que todos al cumplir los trece años, deja de ser un niño.

-Y puede que me borren la memoria, que olvide que tuve la infancia mas hermosa y sorprendente que cualquier niño pueda tener, pero de algo estoy segura… jamás mi ser y mi alma va a olvidar que un niño puede ser mas poderoso que cualquier ser humano sobre la tierra ¿Por qué creen que los adultos quieren tener autoridad sobre nosotros? ¿Por qué creen que los adolescentes nos odian? ¡Por que nos tienen envidia! ¡Por que saben de nuestra superioridad física y emocional!... y saben que no hay nada puro que el corazón de un niño.- al decir estas ultimas palabras sus facciones cambiaron a una completa tristeza.

Kuki se limpio las lagrimas y alzando la voz con mayor fuerza prosiguió- Amigos, amigas hagan siempre lo imposible por alcanzar su objetivo, encárguense de hacer siempre lo correcto y lo mejor. Sin temor desafíen a la vida.

-Fue un honor haber sido parte de los chicos del barrio y aquí estoy concluyendo una etapa más de mi vida: mi niñez. Solo recuerden dar lo máximo para que cuando lleguen a donde yo, se vayan con la frente en alto. ¡Escriban su propia historia, sean el autor de su propia vida, del libro que para ustedes apenas comienza- La japonesa callo por un instante y de manera risueña finalizo- Fin de la trasmisión.

La ovación de hizo presente, niños llorando, otros con caras largas y tristes reflexionando todo lo dicho por la hermosa dama, sin duda había sido la despedida mas emotiva que alguien había dado. No hubo promesas, no hubo problemas, solo había dicho lo que su corazón le había dictado.

-Vamos Numero Tres, ya es hora- La agarro de los hombros Sonia quien ahora era Comandante supremo de los chicos del barrio.

Todos los agentes miraban con soslayo, observando como la ultima agente mas legendaria iba caminando hacia la habitación. Para sorpresa de todos cuatro chicos se pudieron en camino frente a Sonia y a Kuki.

-Señor- decía un rubio- permiso para que el equipo que usted dirigió pueda despedirse por última vez señor- término de decir con voz seria.

-Permiso concedido Joey….

-¡Kuki!- se abalanzo una niña de cabello rojo y ojos negros profundos abrazando con fuerza -¡te extrañare mucho, fuiste y serás mi mejor amiga y la mejor líder que haya tenido!

-Vamos Emily…. Apuesto a que Vallolet no te dejara sola ¿Verdad?- la niña morenita asintió y corrió a unirse al abrazo de Emily y Kuki. Luego se separaron para que sus demás compañeros pudieran despedirse.

-Antes de que olvides todo yo….- tartamudeo un niño blanco de origen británico- Quiero decirte que tu…. Me...

-¿Te gusto?- termino la frase del chico pícaramente, Jimmy enrojeció- Sigue siendo el mejor piloto de este equipo, un día les salvaras el trasero ya lo veras y Joey….

Sus ojos violetas se clavaron en esos ojos verdes que tanto se parecían a Wally- Tu hermano debes estar muy orgulloso de ti Joey, y te nombro a ti como líder del sector "V"

-Yo… no puedo…. Señor usted…

-Joey… Sabias que esto iba a pasar, y no hay mejor candidato que tu ¿No tu hermano es Wallabee Beetles el gran e indestructible Numero Cuatro? El aceptaría rápidamente este puesto.

-Kuki yo….

La japonesa se acercó lentamente a Joey acariciando su rubio cabello- Eres mas inteligente que él- le guiño el ojo- yo sé que sabrás que hacer y no le ordenaras a tu equipo que construya un enorme cañón de almejas- Joey empezó a reír, Kuki le había contado muchas historias-

-Me duele mucho hacer esto- chillo Sonia- Pero es hora Numero Tres, hay más niños a quien destituir y…. a este paso harás llorar a todos.

-Estoy lista Sonia…. Lee, abre la puerta- El chico del yoyo hizo lo que le ordenaron y con paso decido Kuki entro SOLA a aquella habitación, cabe mencionar que ya no destituyen como antes, antes les obligaban a quitar sus mocos del modulo de los chicos del barrio y luego les ponían un casco en la cabeza para drenar sus recuerdos.

Sin embargo ahora era diferente, ahora se suponía que una mano robótica sacaba el moco y luego con un solo Flash el agente era despojado de su memoria. Y ella sabía ese procedimiento por que Numero Dos lo había cambiado, y ahora ella estaba en medio de la habitación esperando que en un santiamén, de la forma más rápida posible le arrebataran lo que amaba: Sus recuerdos

Kuki no aguanto mas y rompió a llorar- "desearía tener a mi lado a mi equipo para abrazarlos por ultima vez"…. "Para decirles que los amo, volver a escuchar al egocéntrico de Nigel, los malos chiste de Memo…. Las sabias palabras de Abby…. Y….. Pelear una vez más con Wally. Con el dulce y tierno de Wally"- pensó mas en lo ultimo. "Wally aquella ultima vez que te vi, justo cuando me diste el puesto de líder yo… debí decirte que yo….- su llanto nublo su mente y no pudo terminar de llorar.

La chica se desboronó en el suelo, cumplir los trece años de edad era lo peor que le podía suceder a un agente, y ahora ella estaba ahí recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos que ella anhelaba siempre recordar.

_**Flash Back**_

-Juro lealtad ha esta organización, mientras yo este como agente ninguna niña será despojada de un simio arcoíris, a ningún niño le hará falta un caramelo, daré lo mejor de mi y si tropiezo mil veces me levantare mil y una vez mas, demostrándole a cualquier adulto que la imaginación de un niño puede ser mas poderoso que cualquier plan metódico, que un niño despistado puede ser mucho mas sabio que cualquier adulto razonable. Con este moco yo deseo ser una agente de los chicos del barrio bajo el nombre de TRES.

La computadora comenzó a hacer unos números en una pantalla luego hablo- Nuevo agente de los chicos del barrio, Tu Numero Tres, serás reincorporada al sector "V" de los chicos del barrio-.

La alegría y el jubilo se hizo presente, 362 se acercó a la japonesa- Sigue caminando por el pasillo, pronto conocerás a tu equipo.- Tres de manera hiperactiva no termino de escuchar a 362 y corrió a conocer a su equipo. Al entrar a una sala (donde habían globos, comida y repleto de niños) se detuvo ¿Quién seria su equipo?

-Vamos Uno… no es nuestra culpa llegar tarde a la Graduación… además nadie te quitara el honor de presentarte con la nueva integrante.

-Cinco…. Tiene poco que me reclutaron y luego tú me obligas a tomar el mando ¿No crees que me sienta algo nervioso?

-Ya te lo he dicho. El equipo (Dos, Cuatro y Cinco) estamos realmente apenados, perdiste tu cabellera por salvarnos lo menos que podemos hacer es serte fiel.

-¡Abigail Oliveira!- Exclamo el pelón- Deja de recordarme que ya no tengo cabello-

-¡Eres el pelón mas adorable!- Lo abrazo Kuki quien había escuchado toda la conversación- ¿Te han dicho que eres tan lindo como Luis Miguel?

-¡No le digas eso!- le exclamo un niño gordo- ¡Ya no dejara de presumir!- Kuki rio un poco.

-Y bien ¿Quien es esta niña ciega? ¿Acaso no me ha visto a mi?- Dijo un poco sentido un niño chaparro y güerito.

-¡Ah, pero que niño tan adorable!- Abrazo la japonesa al australiano

-¡Quítenmela de encima, tanto amor me fastidia!- se sonrojaba, la chica lo soltó- Yo no soy adorable, soy guapo.- Puntualizo.

-No es momento de coquetear con tu nueva compañera Numero 4- Apareció numeró 86 en escena- Bien, les presento al nuevo integrante del sector "V" Ella es Numero Tres. Y con eso completan al equipo que, bien apenas acaban de conformarse. Pero una cosas les advierto Numero Uno, Dos y Cuatro, si alguno de ustedes trata mal a Tres y a Cinco…. Se las vera conmigo. Hombres tenían que ser.- Y así la pelirroja se marcho a regañadientes.

-Disculpen- apresuro a preguntar - ¿Es un equipo nuevo? ¿Tiene mucho que se conocen?

-Dos semanas- Contesto Abby- Tranquila, todos aquí apenas nos estamos conociendo, no hay nada que deba de asustarte, apenas y me aprendo el nombre de Dos y Cuatro.

-Entre mas grande mas tonta- Bufo el rubio, la morena hizo un ademan intimidándolo.

-Deja que te presente al equipo. Ella es Numero Cinco-

Cinco tendió la mano- Soy Abigail Oliveira, me gustara ser tu amiga

-Él es numero- Presento nuevamente Uno

-Soy Guillermo Gonzales, pero puedes decirme "Bombón"- le coqueteo a la japonesa cosa que irrito un poco al australiano, este ultimo codeó a su amigo el panzón.

-Y este ultimo es Numero Cuatro- el rubio no hizo nada por presentarse- Pero se llama Wallabee Beetles.- Uno se dio cuenta que el niño se sentía nervioso.

-Y yo soy Numero Uno Mejor conocido como Nigel One-Tras terminar la presentación algo raro ocurrió, toda la base lugar comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, las bebidas, las comidas, todas las lámparas que colgaban en los techos comenzaban precipitarse al suelo.

Kuki que estaba algo asustada no se movió ni un poquito y cuando vino a sentir alguien la había abrazado sacándola de ahí para que una enorme lámpara no le cayera encima.- Se supone que debas salvar a los demás, no que te salven- Apresuro a decir su héroe.

-Wally yo…- comenzaba a chillar la japonesa-

-Agentes expertos quédense en la batalla, los nuevos reclutas evacuen dentro de las naves, repito evacuen de las naves.- Exclama 362.

-¿Estas bien?- se acercó Uno a preguntarle a Tres, esta asintió- Cuatro… ella no esta lista aun para pelear con Padre, y yo no quiero que por ser inexperta se quede sin cabellera, te ordeno que tu y ella abandone la base lunar y la ínstales en la casa del árbol, es tu trabajo asegurarte que llegue con bien y no le suceda nada en este primer día.

-¡Uno yo quiero ayudar!- replico Cuatro

-¡Para eso están Cinco y Dos aquí!, Es una orden directa Cuatro, Ella es tu responsabilidad.- El panorama se puso peor, muchos robots comenzaban atacar con mayor violencia y ya habían pocas naves para escapar, de pronto la luz era roja: Padre ya estaba allí incendiando lo que tocaba.

-¡Corre!- le ordeno Wally a Kuki, esta obedeció pero era tanta la multitud y la batalla dispersa que uno de los rayos le llego a ella dejándola inconsciente, Cuatro se asusto creyó que la perdería en ese instante, su miedo y la poca experiencia como agente de KND lo frustro, sin embargo la vio tan dulce, tan bonita, tan inocente que se armó de valor abrazando a la chica y sacando a patadas todo lo que había a su paso...

Cuando Kuki despertó sintió una cálida mano sobre la suya, movió su cabeza levemente y no que aun costado del sofá de donde se hallaba ella estaba número Cuatro con un arma alado ¿La estaba protegiendo? ¿Cómo la había sacado de aquel caos? Y lo peor de todo ¿Por qué le parecía tan tierno?

**Fin Flash Back**

Kuki recordaba todo eso con una mezcla de amargura, felicidad y tristeza.

-Te estábamos esperando Kuki- La japonesa fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos y a la vez se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz tan familiar

- ¿Quién, quien anda ahí? Les advierto que es una broma de muy mal gusto.

-¿Broma? ¿Bromas las que yo te hare de ahora en adelante?- La primera voz había sido la voz de una chica, esta segunda era la de un chico, la cual la voz también le era bastante familiar.

-¿No creías que me iba a perder tu cursi discurso?- se burlo una tercera voz, en definitiva Kuki se desconcertó mas, añoraba desde hace tiempo ori esa voz- Bienvenida Kuki….. Bienvenida.- Esas eran las palabras que ella hubiese querido escuchar de su boca justo la primera vez que lo vio.

**¿Quiénes eran estas voces? ¿Acaso era producto de la imaginación de Kuki? **

**¡Aquí estoy pero esta vez escribiendo para un fandom diferente! Espero que les guste y me digan lo que piensan. Sinceramente nunca había escrito sobre KND, bueno si estoy mitad de un crossover pero no había escrito tratándose solo de KND.**

**Aun así, espero hacerlo bien, y para la gente que me sigue con mis otros fics ¡MIL DISCULPAS! Pero tenia esta idea desee hace tiempo y si no lo hacia ahorita no lo hacia nunca pero prometo que para vacaciones retomo el crossover de "MEMORIA" Y mi fic "LA CIENCIA DEL AMOR" Por ahora les ruego que me apoyen con este fic ¡SE LOS AGRADECERE MUCHO!**


	2. LOS ADOLESCENTES DE LA OTRA CUADRA

**Capitulo 2: Los adolescentes de la otra cuadra.**

La luz en aquella habitación se encendió, Kuki ya no sabia si reír o llorar, si lo que estaba viendo era real o un producto de la enorme imaginación que ella poseía.

-¿No te alegra vernos?- Pregunto con preocupación el rubio, quien su físico era exageradamente extraordinario, tenía los ojos verdes esmeraldas, una cabellara tan rubia como el sol, alto, de buen cuerpo y una sonrisa tan encantadora que derretía a cualquiera que lo viera. Llevaba una chaqueta negra y una playera naranja con pantalón de mezclilla color negro y tenis.

Lo estaba viendo, estaba allí y ella se negaba, se negaba que ese chico fuera Wallabee Beatles.

-Abby piensa que le comió la lengua el ratón- dedujo de forma graciosa la morena quien andaba con su cabello suelto semi ondulado, acompañado de una blusa ajustada y un pantalón de mezclilla color azul.

-Kuki ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto dulcemente Guillermo Gonzales, con esa dulzura con la que siempre había tratado a su amiga, porque así la consideraba, su amiga, su hermana. Memo ya no era gordito ahora llevaba un cuerpo bien formado, su cabellera castaña lucia con el corte que el llevaba, su playera azul y su pantalón café hacia resaltar sus ojos cafés.

La chica japonesa estaba desconcertada pero apenas comprendió que eran sus amigos y se abalanzo hacia….

-¡WALLY!- exclamo con tanta alegría y amor que sorprendió al mismísimo Wally, Tres abrazaba con fuerza a su amigo, y este curiosamente lo correspondió, se fundieron en un abrazo tan tierno y verdadero, demostrando el cariño que se tenían que… cualquiera en su santo juicio pensaría que ese amor reflejado no era de amistad si no de algo mucho mas grande y poderoso.

-Nosotros también estamos aquí- Se burló Memo juguetonamente

-¡Dos!- Soltó a Cuatro y abrazo a su compañero.- ¿Cómo voy a olvidar al padre de Bratdly?

-Ese zorrillo es el mejor hijo que pudimos adoptar, nos necesitaba, y con tu ternura y mi inteligencia logramos cuidarlo hasta que se rencontró con sus padres zorrillos.

-¡Uno odiaba a Bratdly! Pero después lo aprecio mucho y hasta Uno…- La chica se dio cuenta de que habla de su amigo que seguramente, se hallaba a miles de años luz.

-Vamos Tres…. Uno donde quiera que este, esta haciendo lo que le gusta: Combatir con la tiranía de los adultos.

Unos pasos se oían afuera de la habitación, lo mas probable es que ya iban por Kuki para sacarla de ahí.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- Pregunto - ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Por qué ustedes recuerdan todo y aun a mi no me quitan la memoria?

-Kooks- Hablo Wally posando su mano en el hombro de la chica para tranquilizarla- Tu confía en nosotros, te explicaremos todo en cuanto podamos pero por ahora solo tienes que saber y obedecer un par de instrucciones.

-Numero Tres, necesitamos que salgas de la habitación fingiendo ser un adolescente, da tu mejor actuación no solo ante el cuartel general si no ha todo el mundo, en tu casa, con tus padres e incluso con cada persona que te topes. Y mañana que vayas a la escuela…. Compórtate como un adolescente también, en tu expediente dirá que tienes ya los trece años.

-Y eso significa- termino de explicar Memo- Que serás trasladada al otro edificio de la escuela, al edificio de los adolescentes.

-Pero es que yo…- Empezó a tartamudear.

-Kooks- Esos ojos verdes se incrustaron en los ojos violetas- Tengo confianza en ti, podrás actuar y burlar a todos y te prometo Kuki… te prometo que en la primera oportunidad que pueda y deba te hablare y te explicare todo.

-Y una cosa mas- Abby robo la atención de la chica que por un segundo creyó haber soñado- No nos dirijas la palabra, ignóranos en la escuela, haz de cuenta que no sabes quienes somos y que no tienes ningún remoto recuerdo.

-Y no seas descortés con ningún adolescente villano. Recuerda que tu memoria ha sido "Borrada"- Termino e decir Dos.

La puerta corrediza comenzó abrirse poco a poco, la japonesa volteó haber y se puso un poco nerviosa y al querer volver a ver a sus amigos para decir algo ellos simplemente habían desaparecido. La duda quedo en su mente ¿Todo aquello había sido real? ¿O era parte de la locura que se estaba apoderando de ella sin saber?

-Kuki Kiut- Dijo Sonia sin expresión alguna- ¿Puedes salir por favor?

-¿Y porque debería?- contesto altaneramente, algo si sabia, era hora de actuar.

-Confía en mi, estas en un sueño, pronto despertaras en tu cama.- Sonia se sabia el procedimiento de sobra, hacían creer a todo "Nuevo" adolescente que todo era un sueño o parte de su imaginación, luego roseándoles un espray los hacían caer profundamente dormidos para trasladarlos a sus casas y así sus vidas. Tomaran su curso. Y Kuki se sabía ese procedimiento.

Pero como era tradición El nuevo adolescente tenia que ser visto por todos los agentes de KND justo en el mismo lugar donde había dicho su discurso. Eso era lo mas difícil…. Por ahora.

-Sígueme por favor.- Dijo Sonia quien dio media vuelta y sin que Kuki la viera, soltó una lágrima.

Kuki empezó a sentir la miradas de todos sobré de ella, con rostros tristes, algunos inexpresivos otros completamente ausentes.

-¿Y bien?- Rompió el silencio la japonesa- ¿Alguien tiene maquillaje por aquí cerca? Necesito un retoque de maquillaje- Eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para demostrar que pensaba como un "Adolescente", y eso lo había aprendido de sus primas quienes todo el tiempo hablaban sobre la pintura.

-Tendrás todo el maquillaje que quieras, solo vámonos- Esta vez fue Lee quien decidió llevarse a Tres…. Sabia que Sonia se desboronaría en cualquier momento.

Lo demás sucedió demasiado rápido, ella siguió a Lee y cuando vino a sentir cayó en un profundo sueño.

**Flash Back**

_-Tu…. ¿Me salvaste?- Fue lo que se le ocurrió preguntar._

_-Solo cumplía con mi deber- contesto tajantemente Numero Cuatro._

_-Awww eres tan tierno- la expresión de Kuki era sincera- Me caes bien, creo que tu y yo seremos grandes amigos- afirmó._

_-¿Amigo yo de una niña impulsiva, risueña y cursi? "Por Dios ha pasado poco tiempo y ¿ya la puedo describir? – Pensó sorprendido._

_-¡Grosero!- exclamo con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza…_

_-Ah no, te advierto que nunca he cedido ante el llanto y manipulación de una niña._

_-¡Oh vamos!- En definitiva Kuki tenia un carácter un poco voluble- Quisiera regalarte un abrazo por cuidarme._

_-Ni que estuviera loco-_

_-¿Seguro?_

_-No quiero ningún abrazo tuyo._

_La japonesa se quedo callada con una mirada de tristeza, con sus manos se froto los ojos para no llorar._

_-Esta bien…- se dio por vencido, había algo en ella que… no podía comprender._

_-Awww- pego el grito de alegría abalanzándose a Wally._

_-"Creo que será un largo…. Largo día- pensó más su subconsciente sabia que seria una larga y hermosa infancia junto a ella._

_**Fin flash back**_

Kuki despertó y se encontró en su cama, apago la alarma y se quedo sentada pensando en cada una de las cosas que había ¿Soñado? No… aquello había sido real pero no podía sacar conjeturas, solo podía actuar haciéndole caso a su corazonada.

Empezó a alistarse para ir a la escuela… Fuera verdad o mentira ella tenía que actuar como un adolescente, vio su closet y noto que no tenía ningún vestuario que asemejara al de un adolescente. Todo su closet llevaba blusas con logos de simios arcoíris, mallones (licras) de color negro, suéteres verdes de mangas exageradamente largas, sus pijamas, bueno en fin, Kuki era Kuki: Una niña con sus defectos y virtudes.

Pero en un lugar recóndito del closet había una falda de mezclilla muy bonita, una blusa verde desacotada con un diseño coqueto y unos zapatos muy bonitos. "De seguro me los dejaron los agentes de KND" pensó ella. Y se lo puso. Se peino dejando su cabello largo y suelto pero lo más difícil fue: Su mochila

¿Debía llevar su mochila de los simios arcoíris?- se pregunto. Ella no tenía otra mochila así que lo llevo.

La chica muy campantemente bajo a desayunar… allí estaba Mushi y sus padres- Buenos días ma, buenos días pa.

-¡Pero que hermosa se ve mi adolescente de Trece años!... Hija pronto serás una verdadera señorita.

-Claro ma.- asentó ella.

-¡No es justo!- exclamo Mushi un poco celosa- Como ella es la mayor todo gira alrededor de ella ¿No? Yo puedo ser mas adolescente que ella.

-Mushi ser niña es…- Son termino de hablar ¿Qué diría un adolescente?- No tener libertades… pronto los tendrás.

El desayuno sucedió un poco más rápido. Se despidió y junto con su hermana llegaron a la escuela. Kuki entro al salón de siempre, en su silla de siempre.

-¿Kuki Kiut?- Pregunto la maestra

-¿Si?- dijo temerosa-

-De ahora en adelante tendrás clases en el salón 6 del edificio "A"- Todos vieron a Kuki irse de ahí "Un adolescente mas que hay"- sonrió la maestra.

Kuki se sintió sola y con miedo… caminaba y no tenía la remota idea de que era lo que iba a sucederle, en aquel edificio todos eran adolescentes…. Chicas muy pintados… chicos muy arreglados, todos conversando y diciendo cosas que para ella no tenia sentido. Hasta que llego al salón que le correspondía.

-¡Oh cielos pero que señorita tan mas hermosa nos ha llegado!- Le dijo la maestra del salón 6- Señorita por favor pase y preséntese ante su clase.

-Mi nombres Kuki Kiut- al escuchar esa voz y ese nombre Wally sonrió de oreja a oreja. Ella estaba en su clase de ingles.- Me gusta…- tartamudeo un poco pues no podía decir "Los simios arcoíris"- La música… y cantar un poco- Concluyo.

-Bien, toma asiento.- El único lugar vacío era hasta adelante muy pero muy lejos de Wally. Ella aun no se había percatado de que él se hallaba allí.

Entre los nervios, el miedo, la frustración y muchos otros sentimientos encontrados hicieron que el tiempo volara. La clase había terminado y tenían una hora libre pues el maestro de matemáticas se había "accidentado" y no había podido llegar.

La japonesa no se movió de su lugar hasta que vio a Wally "¿Por qué no lo vi antes" – se pregunto y sin ser tan obvia lo siguió pero el chico había sido muy rápido y de pronto lo perdió de vista.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas!- Le exclamaron al unísono cinco jovencitos que no eran más y menos que: Los de la otra cuadra.

El desconcierto para ella fue mayor pues le impresiono mucho la versión adolescente de todos ellos: Rick el chico rubio de ojos azules, David el chico castaño y alto, Lenny el moreno ahora sin frenos, Ashley la niña rubia y Ogie la niña morena quien ahora ya no era gordita.

-Vaya pero si es Kuki…- Dijo Rick admirado por la versión casi adolescente de Tres.- de niña siempre fuiste hermosa pero no creí que lo fueras tanto.

-¿Qué haces?- se movió aun costado Ashley "YA NO ESTAN PEGADOS COMO ANTES"- pensó Kuki- "ESTAN DESPEGADOS"- Se admiro- ¿No te das cuenta que es ex….- Lenny cayo a su "Hermana"

-Discúlpala- Dijo David- Ella le hace la vida imposible a toda nueva alumna adolescente, teme que le quiten su lugar como capitana de porristas.

-¿Se puede saber porque me hablan?- No podía controlar su furia- ¿Acaso me conocen?- pregunto para que ellos creyeran que su memoria había sido borrada.

-Disculpa de seguro no nos recuerdas- Hablo Rick- Somos los populares de esta institución el moreno se llama Lenny el alto David y yo Rick somos los jugadores estrellas de futbol. Ashley la rubia y Ogie la morena son las porristas capitanas.

-¿Y eso a mi que?- Contesto Kuki

-¡Vaya! ¡Una adolescente altanera justo como debe de ser!- Dijo Lenny- Esta chica además de hermosa tiene mucho potencial.

-Ah ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Rick inteligentemente.

-Kuki… Kuki Kiut- "Que rápido creció Número Tres"- pensaron todos.

-Pronto sabrás mas de nosotros- Aclaro Rick- Hasta luego hermosa- Y con eso se fueron. ¿Acaso le estaba coqueteando?

-¿Cuál es el plan?- Pregunto Ashley

-Ella es lo que necesitamos… es la mas pequeña del sector V y puede que sea una pieza fundamental para los agentes adolescentes. A padre le encantara la idea de reclutarla.

-¿Pero por qué ella? ¿Por qué Kuki y no Abby, Wally y Memo?- Pregunto Ogie

-¿Celosas?- se burlo David.

-Ella es perfecta… ella nos ayudara a que Padre obtenga lo que ha buscado desde hace tiempo, además, aprovechare para conquistarla.

-¿No dijiste que jamás andarías con un ex – agente de KND?

-Ella puede ser… la excepción de la regla.

**Chan-chan-chan**

**¿Podrá Kuki aprender a ser adolescente? ¿La reclutaran? ¿Rick la manipulara? ¿Qué es lo que quiere Padre? ¿Ideas, comentarios? Es ¡Bienvenido!**


	3. PRIMERA MISION

**Capitulo 3: "Primera misión"**

_**Flash Back**_

-Abby pregunta ¿Para qué es la junta número Uno?

-Falta Kuki- Comento Cuatro buscándola con la mirada- Ahora vuelvo con ella.

-¡Osa Hellow! Si no está ella es porque ella no debe oír esta conversación- Contestó Uno como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?- Dice Dos curioso.

-Pronto tendremos nuestra primera misión y hay algo que me preocupa- lo miraron y nadie entendía- Hay un problema con ella para ser más preciso-

-¿Y qué es?- pregunta Wally desconcertado- Supongo que a todos nos cae muy bien, es linda, amable, solidaria….- se sonrojo al oír lo que estaba diciendo.

-Lo sé- Uno volvió a robarle la atención a todos ayudándole a Cuatro- Incluso le empiezo a tomar cariño pero noto que es una chica muy despistada y que se deja llevar por sus emociones, pone muy poca atención, es inteligente no lo dudo, pero fácilmente no pone atención a lo que hace…. Y su personalidad me hace pesar que es muy frágil y delicada…

-Abby también lo pensó, ella al tener tantos peluches reflejan dulzura y delicadeza.

-Hey, hey, hey, no podemos juzgar a Tres solo por eso…. Aun no la hemos visto cómo trabaja en una misión.

-A eso iba Dos, como equipo siempre nos hemos cuidado y sé que ustedes la cuidaran pero ¿Y si estropea la misión?

-Uno….- la voz de Cuatro se escuchaba dudosa- Sé que te preocupas…. Pero que tu primera misión haya fracasado no significa que el de ella también.

-Gracias Cuatro- lo fulmino con la mirada- Es por eso mismo que YO como LIDER tomare las debidas precauciones- Cinco se sintió mal al oír eso- Así que…. Ya saben lo que pienso sobre ella… yo hare de mi parte para cuidarla tanto por su salud como para que la misión que venga sea un éxito. Confió en que ustedes también lo harán.

En ese mismo instante se escucho el ruido de una sirena en compañía de una luz roja: La casa del árbol estaba alertando que debían reunirse enfrente de la Súper Mega Computadora.

Cargando misión…

-Sector V…. Sector V….- se escuchaba la voz de Numero 86.

-Aquí número 86, contesta número Uno líder del sector V.

-¡Aquí estoy! ¡Aquí estoy!- llega de pronto Tres apurada.

-Sector V el agente supremo de KND les ha encargado una misión…. Padre trama algo muy importante, un agente en cubierto nos ha estado mandando informes sin embargo su último informe fue el día de ayer… creemos que ha sido atrapado. La misión de ustedes es de investigación y rescate.

-Entendido número 86, en este instante salimos para allá.

Fin de la trasmisión…

-Ya oyeron a Uno ¡Todos a la nave!- Ordeno Cinco.

Ya en la nave (la cual era un autobús aerodeslizador) ¿Coordenadas?- Pregunta Uno

-Listos para no ser vistos y entrar por la parte trasera- dijo Dos

-¿Armadura lista?

-Esta todo equipado y listo para su funcionamiento- dice Cinco

-¿Mi soda?-

-Aquí esta- Cuatro le entrega un refresco

-Excelente. ¿Todos listos?

-SI capitán- contestaron todos en plan de broma

-Tres ¿Estas lista para tu primera misión?

-¡Claro que sí!- estaba ansiosa- wow ¡Mi primera misión!

Y sin más que decir llegaron a casa de padre. Escondieron la nave y entraron por la parte trasera de la gran mansión, al llegar todo parecía normal, no había señal de que hubiese un ataque- No se separen- Ordeno el líder y siguieron caminando.

Pronto subieron las escaleras y el silencio que reinaba en aquella casa los hacia ponerse más nerviosos.

-Chicos….- Quiso hablar Tres pero Dos la chito.

-Ahí esta- señala Cinco a la oficina de Padre pues allí había un aura de color rojo.

-Síganme- Cautelosamente se escabulleron cuando entraron a la habitación….

-¿A dónde se ha ido?- Pregunta Cuatro al no ver a nadie allí dentro

-Estaba aquí… su aura rojiza se miraba hace unos instantes.-

-Muy cierto Dos, Tres ¿No hay señal de él fuera de la oficina?- Uno no escucho respuesta- ¿Tres?- No le contestaba.

-Tres… no está aquí-

-¡Maldición Cuatro, te dije que la cuidaras!

-¡Pero si de repente desapareció!

-¡Busquemos a Tres ahora!

Todos corrieron por los pasillos y justo cuando iban bajando por las escaleras esta se partió en dos y todos cayeron hasta impactarse contra el suelo.

-¡AAhhhh!- Gritaron todos al unisonó- Auch- Al caer al suelo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- Padre sonreía macabramente- ¿Acaso sus padres nos les han inculcado la educación debida? ¡Bah! Que cosa digo… claro que lo han hecho pero, ustedes como asquerosos niños, no tienen respeto por nada… ni por nadie.

-¿Dónde se encuentra el agente encubierto?

-¡Oh hablas del agente 83!- Padre aplasta un botón y una puerta se abre mostrando a un niño pelirrojo debilitado y amarrado.

-¡¿Pero quien diablos eres tu?!- Dice Padre al ver como una niña japonesa intentaba desamarrar a este agente, Kuki al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo atrapada solo le dedico una sonrisa al villano.

-De acuerdo- Dijo lo mas tranquilo- Tenemos una nueva integrante ¿No es así? Dime pequeña ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Kuki…- Dijo ella sonriente como si hubiese olvidado que hablaba con el enemigo.

-Eres muy linda… yo creo que si me hubieras pedido de favor que yo desatara a tu amigo lo hubiese hecho con gusto- mintió.

-¿Podría desatar a este niño por favor?

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- Exclamo y empezó a burlarse de la niña.

-Bien…- lo empezó a desatar y en pocos segundos el niño estaba libre.

-Pero que…- se sorprendió el malvado- ¿Quién diablos te dijo que lo desataras?

Padre muy enojado se acerc 83 tomándolos de sus ropas y elevándolos un poco del suelo.- ¡Tu no me sirves!- le grito a 83 arrojándolo y cayendo encima de los demás.

Ellos intentaron levantarse pero para ese entonces una red cayo sobre ellos levantándolos en el suelo y privándolos de su libertad.

-Lo que me interesa es conocer bien a la nueva integrante.

-¡No pienso hablar de mi hasta que no sueltes a mis amigos!- cruzo los brazos.

-Oh… una chica ruda ¿Qué tipo de armas te asignaron?- sacudió a la japonesa cayendo de su vestuario un mini peluche de los simios arcoíris.

-¡Oh! Que ternura…. – Subestimando a Kuki la arrojo al suelo.- Ya que no hay obstáculos es hora de que ustedes se conviertan en hermanos de mis hijos…. Hare que se vuelvan tan aseados, respetuosos y obedientes como los de la otra cuadra.

Un rayo apareció frente a ellos.

-¡Cierren los ojos!- ordeno Uno.

-¡Oh no es necesario Nigel!, este aparato no funciona así, con que llegue un haz de rayo hacia ustedes serán los niños que todo padre ha deseado.

-¡Deja en paz a mis amigos!- Grito Tres muy enojada.

-¿Quién te crees pequeña?- Dicho esto rompió en pedazos el mini peluche de la chica guardando la cabeza del muñeco en su "Pantalón".

Todo sucedió en un solo instante…las facciones de la chica comenzó a ser diferente, paso de ser linda, tranquila y adorable a un aspecto eufórico y demoniaco, sus ojos se agrandaron, sus orejas incluso se transformaron y de el cuerpo de ella salía un aura rojiza.

Kuki se abalanzo a Padre y este quiso quitársela de encima pero por mas que lo intentaba la niña se aferraba a él y por alguna extraña razón a él LE QUEMABA, si, sentía como al tener sus manos sobre sus brazos intentando "Pegarle" le quemaba la piel, le quemaba que ella lo tocara.

Padre eufórico se enojo y comenzó a desprender fuego en su cuerpo para no sentir la quemadura que ella le provocaba. La chica retrocedió un par de pasos al quemarse ligeramente las manos.

De ahí reacciono y volvió abalanzase a Padre pero esta vez golpeándolo, Padre evitaba los golpes y notaba que a ella no le importaba quemarse, como si esa aura de fuego a ella no le hiciera daño.

-¡Rompiste mi simios arcoíris, dame la cabeza de mi peluche!- Le gritaba mientras lo golpeaba dándole patadas y manotazos en todo el cuerpo- ¡Y además tu quieres hacerle daño a mis amigos!

Padre arrojo a la niña contra la pared.

-¡Suficiente!- declaro él- ¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Sabias que puedo pulverizarte con el fuego en un santiamén? ¿Qué si no los asesino es por que esta contra la ley? ¡No me saques de quicio niñita!

Kuki le saco la lengua- ¿Qué diablos….?- Kuki le hizo muecas feas- ¿te estas burlando de mi y de mis palabas?- La japonesa le dedico una enorme sonrisa- ¡Suficiente!

El malvado comenzó arrojar bolas de fuego en todo el lugar mientras que la chica juguetonamente lo esquivaba y todo lo que tocaba el fuego se quemaba. En una de tantas piruetas accidentalmente Padre le dio al detector de incendio que estaba en el techo. Kuki sonrió aun más.

Del techo caía agua como si estuviese lloviznando haciendo que el Sr. Del fuego se apagara poco a poco.

La japonesa aprovecho para ir hacia una maquina que al parecer era la base de control, aplasto cientos de botones al azar hasta que todos los que estaban como prisioneros incluyendo a 83, cayeran al suelo.

-¡No se van a escapar tan fácilmente!- Exclamo Padre.

-¡Retirada!- Ordeno el líder y todos salieron corriendo en un pasillo, luego subieron unas escaleras logrando llegar nuevamente hasta la puerta principal.

-¡Alto ahí si quieren volver a ver a su amiga!- Padre tenia de los brazos a la japonesa mientras esta se jaloteaba.

-¿Acaso nuestra nueva agente no te dio suficiente paliza por el día de hoy?

-Abby piensa que Padre ya no tiene fuego y no puede quemar a nadie al menos por una hora.

-Efectivamente Abigail…. ¿Pero se acuerdan como recibí a Uno en su primera misión? ¿Y si esta chica también tiene su bienvenida?

De la nada salió un tubo del suelo encerrando a Kuki… del tubo donde ella estaba encerrada un gas comenzó a expandirse.

-¡TRES!- Exclamo Cuatro lleno de preocupación…

-¡Vamos, no se alarmen!, es un crimen matarlos pero no es un crimen hacerles daño- sonrió este mientras que Kuki se agarraba del cuello y tosía.

-¡Pero que Diablos estas haciendo!

-Bueno… a Cinco le deje una cicatriz en la pierna izquierda para toda su vida, a Memo lo condene a que fuese obeso mientras estuviera en su niñez… a Cuatro le impedí el crecimiento por un par de años mientras fuese niño, a Nigel lo deje calvo para su niñez… ¿Se dan cuenta que todos ustedes me odiaran mientras pertenezcan a KND? ¿Qué por ser parte de esa organización los condene con un defecto mientras están en la etapa de la niñez?

Todos y cada uno de los agentes apretaba el puño con fuerza- Cuatro se hará mas alto cuando sea adolescente, Dos se hará mas flaco, a Uno le crecerá el cabello, a Abigail se le desvanecerá la cicatriz poco a poco…. ¿Se dan cuenta? ¡Hare que ustedes anhelen la adolescencia!

Todos oían atentamente a Padre excepto Cuatro que temeroso veía como Tres soltaba un par de lágrimas al no tener aire en los pulmones. -¡NO LE HAGAS NADA A ELLA! ¡La asfixias! ¡Uno haz algo!

-¿Y saben que le hare a ella?- pregunto Padre, nadie quiso contestar- Con mi poderosa tecnología hare que ella sea asmática ¿Les será de útil una chica así? Digo… un pelón puede ser líder, un obeso puede ser inteligente, un enano puede ser fuerte y una cicatriz en la pierna no le impide nada a nadie ¿Pero un asma? – Pregunto con malicia.

Tres que estaba dentro del tubo empezó a golpear el cristal tratando salir de ahí.

Uno y Cuatro no lo soportaron más y fueron hacia el tubo tratando de romperlo.

Dos y Cinco fueron a pelear contra padre y 83…. Bueno 83 solo huyo de ahí.

-¡Basta!- El fuego de padre regreso arrojando a Cinco y a Dos, el villano se acercó a Cuatro y a Uno- ¡ALEJENSE DE ELLA SI NO QUIEREN QUE LA CONDE A UN ASMA PARA TODA SU VIDA!

-¡Déjala en paz!- Grito Cuatro. Golpeando a Padre en la cara.

EL villano tomo del cuello al chico levantándolo del suelo y lo zangoloteo fuertemente, Tres vio esta escena y se enfureció tanto que volvió a ponerse en ella esa misma aura fuerte que hace unos minutos había atacado a padre.

EL cristal del tubo se rompió en pedazos, todos se taparon las caras para que no les llegara ningún pedazo de cristal en el rostro.

Tres que había roto el cristal ya no pudo ni siquiera levantarse, sus fuerzas por el momento se habían agotado.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Es todo lo que das?

-¡Metete con uno de tu tamaño!- Cuatro le dio una patada en la nariz, Padre había olvidado por completo que tenía a Wally sujetado del cuello del suéter.

-¡Estúpido niño!- Le devolvió el golpe a Cuatro. Uno fue a ver a tres y Dos a Cuatro.

Kuki al notar todo empujo a Uno que lo estaba tratando de ayudar y con su última fuerza quiso irse contra padre pero lo único que pudo hacer fue tocarle la pierna.

A padre le empezó arder su pierna y este como estimulo comenzó a tener un aura de fuego aun mayor pero Tres no quitaba su mano. Era como si no sintiera su mano quemarse.

-¡Kuki!- Cuatro hizo un lado a Dos y fue hacia Tres ignorando el dolor que sentía. Saco a Tres de ahí y padre dejo de sentir ese malestar.

-¡Retirada!- Grito Uno quien se acercó a donde estaban Cuatro y Tres cargando a esta última y todos salieron corriendo, Padre los siguió.

Dos se había adelantado desde hace un tiempo y cuando todos estaban fuera de la casa notaron como el gordito piloteaba la nave, la compuerta se abrió y todos entraron, Uno deposito a tres en el suelo.

-¡Sácanos de aquí Dos!- La nave se sacudió.

Padre estaba arrojando bolas de fuego a la nave, dañándolo poco a poco y estabilizándolo cada vez más.

-¡No podremos irnos mientras Padre siga atacando!, ¡Hay que hacer algo!-

De pronto la compuerta se abrió y vieron a Tres tirarse de la nave.

-¡KUKI NO!- Grito Wally quien también se lanzo.

Uno, dos y Cinco Vieron como Cuatro sujetaba del brazo a su compañera tratando detenerla sin embargo ella se jalaba, Padre al ver que los dos niños no se hallaban en la nave se acercó maléficamente hacia ellos, Dos logro estabilizar la nave siendo el momento exacto para huir pero no podían irse sin 3 y 4.

De su suéter verde Kuki saco un control, aplasto un botón y poco a poco Padre fue paralizándose, un frio recorrió su cuerpo quedando inmóvil.

Kuki se desmayo y Wally alcanzo a sujetarla para que no se golpeara con el suelo, la nave se estaciono y Uno y Cuatro subieron a Kuki con mucho cuidado y esta vez lograron huir por que nadie los perseguía.

Llegando a la casa del árbol- ¡Sala de operaciones Dos!- Ordeno Uno mientras que llevaban a la japonesa en una camilla.

Las siguientes horas fueron de angustia y preocupación, Uno y Cinco esperaban afuera en la sala mientras que dos y cuatro curaban a Kuki.

Dos llego. -La hemos perdido.

-¡No seas tonto gordinflón!- Golpeo Cuatro a su amigo- Me alegra a haber estado allí con ella, si me hubieses hecho esa broma me da un infarto.

-Basta de rodeas ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Milagrosamente solo tiene quemaduras de primer grado, dice cosas mientras esta inconsciente y eso quiere decir que al menos no hay secuelas, Pero…

-¿Pero que?- Pregunta Abby

-Dos no sabe diagnosticar si ella tiene asma o no.- Dijo Wally con mucha tristeza.- ¡MALDICION!- Grito este golpeando la pared.

-Abby piensa que no es tu culpa Cuatro. No es culpa de nadie.- Rectifico la morena

-¡Debí de estar mas cerca de ella, de cuidarla, de protegerla, de no quitarle la vista de encima! ¿Y si ella esta condenada al asma?

-Oíste a Padre… lo tendrá solo durante la niñez. Cuando cumpla Trece años será normal.

-No voy a esperar a los trece- hablo el líder- Moveré mar, cielo y tierra para controlar ese asma si es que existe. Minimizaremos y radicaremos el problema a como de lugar.

-Es posible…. Pero no lo eliminaras del todo.- Contesto Dos

-Juro que el asma no le hará problemas, mientras siga siendo niña el asma no le hará daño, nada evitara que ella este como agente y presente en cada una de las misiones. De eso me encargo yo.- Uno estaba decidido. Esa chica era vital para el sector V y todos lo sabían.

-A ella nunca le faltara la respiración, ni el aire. La protegeré siempre. Seré su sombra. Ella es MI responsabilidad de ahora en adelante.- Cuatro estaba frustrado.

-Es importante Cuatro- Lo contemplo Uno- Hoy nos salvo la VIDA. Me equivoque. Ella es una gran contribución en el grupo.

-Kuki es fuerte, inteligente y feroz ella se las arreglara para salvarnos el pellejo cada vez que se amerite- Animo Dos.

Pero mientras tanto todos se preocupaban y anhelaban que esa pequeña niña despertara y se pusiera a hablar, cantar, bailar y correr como ella lo hacia.

-Prometo que si ella no tiene asma. Nunca le cohibiré que trasmita la alegría que hay en su interior y que siempre, siempre la protegeré.- Cuatro dijo eso mas para él que para los demás-

_Flash Back Interrumpida…. Buscando conexión para la próxima ocasión._

**¡Hola agentes! Sé que es raro pero esta historia estará combinado con los sucesos que ocurran en la adolescencia con flash backs perdidos ¿Acaso no hay dudas sobre el sector V? Bueno pues yo si, y pienso imaginarme todos esos capítulos que nunca pasaron pero OJO este flash Back es importante para la misión que tendrán en la adolescencia.**

**¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Rewiens? ¡Es súper mega Bienvenido! Y pregunto ¿Les gusta el Fic? Para que pueda seguir con mi inspiración…. =)**

**Pueden conocerme atreves de mis fics y si gustan pueden leer mi crossover de KND "Memoria" o cualquier otro fic =) bueno si quieren jeje (por fis porfis quieran, que yo vivo de mi publico jajja) ¡LOS QUIERO! **


	4. ¿UNIRSE AL ENEMIGO?

**Capitulo 4: ¿Unirse al enemigo?**

Habían transcurrido un par de días desde que Kuki había cumplido los trece años y desde que estaba en el edificio para adolescentes. Todo era tan monótono para ella que le desesperaba no tener respuestas ¿Por qué no le habían robado la memoria a ella y al resto de su sector: El legendario sector V? pero lo mas importante ¿Cuándo se contactarían con ella tal y como Wally lo había prometido? ¿Acaso ella debía de buscarlos?

No lo sabia, pero le molestaba la idea de andar sola todo el día mientras duraba su horario de clases, en pocos días se había vuelto una rutina y peor aun: no tenía amigos.

Eso la entristeció tanto que no se dio cuenta con quien chocaba cayendo al suelo.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas!- Le exclamo enojada una pelirroja.

-Lo siento yo…

-No me hables.- Y la pelirroja siguió su caminando no escuchando la excusa de la japonesa.

-No te preocupes. Así es ella- Una chica rubia le tendió la mano y la ayudo a levantarse.- Creo que esto te pertenece- Le entrego un cuaderno.

-Gracias- se limito a contestar Kuki.

-De nada y no te sientas incomoda, ella es así, se llama Fanny y todo el tiempo se comporta como si estuviera de malas. Pero que descortés soy, me llamo Rachel.

-Yo me llamo Kuki. Kuki Kiut.

-Te me haces conocida ¿No hemos visto antes?

-Lo dudo.- Contesto nerviosamente.

-Eres nueva ¿Cierto? Yo podría ser tu amiga si tú quieres.

-Y… ¿Por qué me ofreces tu amistad?- Pregunto curiosamente.

-Pues… por que yo tampoco me adapto a nadie. Y estar sola mucho tiempo no es divertido.

Kuki se fijo en Rachel, noto que ella había crecido y mucho. Se veía como toda una señorita con un pantalón de mezclilla pegado, una blusa descostada y delineador negro en los ojos.

-Aun lado perdedora- paso empujando Ashley quien iba acompañada de Rick, Lenny, David y Ogie.

-Vaya miren que hermosura de chica tenemos aquí- Coqueto Rick.-Te aconsejo que no te juntes con Rachel si quieres que te respeten en este lugar.

-Eso lo decidiré yo así que muchas gracias por el interés- contesto Kuki tajantemente.

-Vaya. Cuando se enoja se ve muy sexy- Dijo Lenny.

-Dejen de estar perdiendo su tiempo con esta perdedora- hablo Ashley- Es una chica sin chiste.

-¿Es eso o temes que pueda ser catalogada como la chica mas hermosa?- Escupió Rachel.

-¿Bonita ella?- se empezó a reír Ogie- Ni en sueños.- Y con eso se marcharon.

-¿Siempre son así?

-Si. Por mala suerte, son groseros con todo el mundo. Se sienten superiores.

-Entonces…. ¿Tú conoces muy bien a todos por aquí?

-Algo así. Digamos que observo y con eso me basta para saber de las personas.

-Oh -"Perfecto"- pensó Kuki- Y dime ¿Qué me puedes decir de ese niño rubio?- a señaló a Wally.

-Quien ¿Beatles? Es un chico un tanto misterioso, no te diré que es amable pero tampoco es del todo grosero. Tampoco tiene amigos sin embargo se ha dado a respetar en la escuela, ha golpeado a un par de chicos incluyendo a Rick.

-¿Y el castaño?- A señaló a Numero Dos.

-Ah Guillermo. Es muy gracioso y mujeriego, nunca pierde el tiempo para decir sus típicos malos chistes y para coquetear con quien se le ponga en frente.

-Y la niña morena de allá-

-Abby…. Bueno ella es un poco mas abierta, es un poco amable sin embargo tiene su propio circulo de amigos, y una de ellas es Fanny. Ambas han buscado la oportunidad de ser porristas pero "Los populares" no los dejan ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Solo para comprobar si podías conocer a la gente observándola.- Contesto mientras pensaba ¿Por qué Abby querría ser porrista junto a Ashley y Ogie?

-Bien me voy a mi clase. Hasta luego- se despidió Rachel quien iba a su clase de matemáticas.

De algo Kuki estaba segura: Debía de hablar con sus amigos a como diera lugar.

En la clase de química…

-Hoy haremos reaccionar ácidos y bases para obtener sales. Si bien tengan cuidado lo que van a unir para no tener reacciones violentas. La práctica se hará en pareja.

Kuki sabía que si esperaba un poco Wally no tendría pareja y lograrían quedar solos sin equipo.

-Beatles… Kuki…. Al no tener equipo trabajen juntos.

Durante la practica….

-Wally…- le susurro Kuki al rubio- Wally…- él la ignoraba.- Wally por favor necesito respuestas, contéstame.

-¿Algún inconveniente señorita Kuki?- pregunto la maestra.

-He… no profesora. Todo en orden.- Y con eso la japonesa se dio por vencida. Después de unos segundos se le ocurrió la idea de que necesitaba hablar con él a solas si quería escuchar su voz, así que….

-¡Adentro de la regadera!- exclamaron todos al ver como el vaso de precipitados que tenia la japonesa comenzaba hacer una espuma exageradamente rara, Kuki adrede le salpico a Cuatro y por ende ambos necesitaban urgentemente lavarse e la regadera.

-¿Acaso no estaban viendo lo que hacían? ¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta que reaccionaria de manera violenta?

-Fue él- aseñaló Kuki a Wally.

-¡No es cierto!- se defendió él.

-¡Basta! ¡Vayan los dos a la dirección, ahora!- Ordeno la maestra.

En los pasillos….

-Wally…. – No hubo respuesta- Wally háblame- Seguía ignorándola- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que pasa?- Lo tomo del cuello y lo puso contra la pared.

-Kooks- menciono él, ella bajo la guardia- Nos vigilan Kuki… y si hacemos amistad contigo sospecharan. Danos tiempo Kuki, solo danos tiempo. Pronto habrá una gran guerra entre niños y adolescentes y KND ha puesto sus esperanzas en nosotros. De nosotros depende que les demos la información necesaria para ganar.

-¿Batalla? ¿Información? ¿A que te refieres?

-Solo mantente en contacto con el mundo, pon atención a la manera de ser de los de la otra cuadra. Necesitamos que alguien este dentro del circulo de amigos de esos estúpidos y Abby lo esta intentando pero no ha podido. No hay nadie lo suficientemente cerca a ellos para saber sus planes.

-Cuatro… ¿Qué se supone que haga?

-Pronto lo sabrás pero por ahora, mantente lejos de nosotros.

Llegaron a la dirección y recibieron su castigo: Limpiar el salón de química después de clases.

-Vaya justo como debería de ser. Los perdedores haciendo el aseo- Escupió Rick.

-¿No te basto la paliza del otro día?- Recordó Wally.

-Cálmate… no vengo por ti. Si no por ella. Hare mi acto de bondad del día y te invitare un helado ¿Qué dices?- le pregunto a Kuki

Wally clavo su mirada en los ojos rasgados y esta recordó lo que él le había dicho: _Necesitamos que alguien este dentro del circulo de amigos de esos estúpidos y Abby lo esta intentando pero no ha podido. _No hay nadie lo suficientemente cerca a ellos para saber sus planes.

Kuki movió la cabeza un poco desconcertada como queriendo tomar una buena decisión.

-¿Crees que por venir a coquetearme yo voy a ceder? Estas muy equivocado, Rick.

- Vaya, una chica difícil, ya veraz como cederás y sin que tú puedas hacer algo al respecto. Habla con mis hermanas, ellas te ayudaran a salir de la soledad para que seas popular. Junto a nosotros no existirá el fracaso y apuesto que tú como niña inteligente no querrás ser molestada por siempre. Rick le guiño el ojo y se fue sonriéndole a la japonesa.

-Hazlo- Hablo Wally inexpresivo- gánate su confianza y únete a ellos, quizás tu puedas ser ese espía que necesitemos, de todos modos comunicare esto a los demás. Wally muy enojado tiro la escoba que tenia en la mano y salió del salón hecho un huracán. ¿Que le sucedía a Cuatro y por qué dijo eso tan molesto? ¿Debía de hacerle caso y unirse a ellos?

**Hola! Disculpen la tardanza pero ando en exámenes finales y de ahí ¡Dos meses de vacaciones! Espero y les haya gustado y no dejen de leer por que abran más Flash Backs de mis capítulos perdidos-inventados de KND y mucha trama para esta etapa de adolescencia.**

**¡Hasta luego! Y solo espérenme un poquito que en cuanto este libre este fic seguirá su camino.**


	5. TODAS LAS RAZONES

**Capitulo 5: Todas las razones.**

-¡Tranquilízate Cuatro, tu actitud no te llevara a nada!- Le espetaba Abby a su amigo el rubio.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! ¡¿Como?!

-Vamos Wally- hablo Dos mas calmado- Kuki es muy inteligente y ella podrá llevar acabo esa misión ¿Acaso no confías en Tres?

-Si confió en ella- Contestó Cuatro- En quien no confió es en los estúpidos de los de la otra cuadra…. Son ellos que pueden hacerle daño.

-Sabias que ese era el plan Cuatro, sabias que uno de nosotros debía hacer el sacrificio de infiltrarse como mejor amigo de esos perdedores para hacer todo lo que ellos demandaran y así tener un especio dentro de su organización.

-¡Pero ese papel no le correspondía a Kuki!- Wally estaba sumamente alterado.

-Tú no te pusiste así de histérico cuando supiste que yo tenía que humillarme ante ellos y ser ese espía- Reprocho Abby.

-Pero tu eres tu… los de la otra cuadra desde un principio no tenían interés en reclutarte… pero con ella es diferente y tengo miedo de que vayan a lavarle el cerebro.

-Y es allí donde debemos aprovechar- Aclaro Memo- Ellos tienen interés en Kuki y eso hará que confíen mas rápidamente en ella, al paso que vamos no hemos ganado información alguna y Abby sigue sin ganarse la confianza de las porristas ¿Qué nos queda?

Cuatro sabia que sus amigos tenían razón pero le daba tanta rabia que Rick le coqueteara a Kuki que simplemente le molestaba.

-De acuerdo, pero… ya es tiempo que le hables claro a Numero Tres, que sepa ella en que esta metida y cual es su misión, debemos ponerla al tanto para que pueda protegerse de esos estúpidos.

-Bien. Quédense en nuestra guarida secreta, ahora vuelvo con Tres.- Ordeno Cinco.

-Cuatro- Hablo dos robándole la atención a su amigo- ¿Por qué cada vez que se habla de Tres te pones tan histérico?

Wally se sonrojo un poco ante tal pregunta, y si bien el sabia la respuesta nadie en el mundo debía de saberlo.- Alucinas gordo.- Fue su respuesta.

-No Wally, tu eres el único que defendió a capa y a espada a Tres durante nuestras misiones de niños y no me interesa sacarte la verdad… pero si me interesa decirte que la cuidaremos, no la dejaremos sola, aprovechare la popularidad que tengo para siempre cuidarla.

-Gracias Dos. Por eso te aprecio como un hermano.

-Wow- se escucho una voz femenina- ¡Que hermoso lugar! ¿Es nuestra nueva guarida secreta?- Preguntaba una adolescente japonesa entrando de brinquitos.

-Calma Numero Tres… recuerda que debes actuar como la adolescente que eres- Abby sonó seria.

-Odio ser adolescente… no puedo saltar ni emocionarme cuantas veces quiera y cuando yo quiera ¿Acaso todo es tarea, ropa, y vanidad?

-¡Tres!- exclamo Dos abrazando a su amiga- ¡Te vez como toda una linda señorita!- Wally no pudo evitar sentir algo de ira.

-¡Aquí estas Wally!- Corrió Tres a abrazar a su mejor amigo, este se sonrojo.

-Tres….- Hablo Abby robando la atención de todos- Es hora de que las piezas del rompecabezas se unan, y tienes muchas cosas que saber y de una vez, todo debe quedar claro antes de que comiences con tu primera misión de adolescente.

-Soy toda oídos.- sonrió ella.

-Bien- Respiro hondo Cinco y prosiguió- Existe una organización secreta de adolescentes KND, esto consiste en que solo los mejores agentes son elegidos para conservar su memoria y usarlo para apoyar al comando KND. Nuestra misión es ser espías dobles pero para eso los adultos deberán reclutarnos y para que los adultos nos recluten debemos ser los mejores agentes en KND.

-Es decir- hablo dos- Si fuiste un buen elemento en KND y le diste batalla a los adultos, estos obviamente querrán reclutarte por el simple hecho de que fuiste un buen elemento. Creen que si trabajaste bien como KND trabajaras mejor como adolescente para los adultos.

-Un segundo- se desconcertó Tres- ¿Creen que yo fui un buen elemento?

-Por alguna razón- Hablo por fin Cuatro- Padre nunca te toco, te tenia algún miedo en especial ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas tu primera misión y el como lo dañaste?- Preguntaba el rubio.

-Si lo recuerdo pero siempre creí que si nunca tenia bronca conmigo era por que yo no era rival para el.

-Todo lo contrario Kuki. Eres poderosa- Al oír eso Dos y Cinco rieron un poco, Kuki se sonrojo y Wally se puso nervioso.

-Bien. Hace tiempo KND ha querido saber de donde surge el poder que tiene Padre ¿Nunca te has preguntado de donde saca toda esa aura de fuego que él tiene?- Tres asentó- Esa ha sido la pregunta que el comando KND siempre ha tenido.

-¿Y por qué no lo investigan los agentes?

-Por que tienen miedo- Contesto Memo- Una cosa es enfrentar y neutralizar a Padre e incluso vencerlo y otra cosa es buscar la fuente de poder. Necesitamos tener esa fuente de poder para resguardar la protección de los niños. Necesitamos vencerlo de una vez por todas antes de que termine con KND y la única manera de saber y tener su fuente de poder es teniendo trece años o mas.

-Exacto- Complemento Cinco- Como niños es imposible que esa información se nos revele ante nosotros, con nulas probabilidad de obtenerlo pero al tener los trece creemos que estamos aptos para manipular todo eso. Esa es una de las razones por la que a KND le conviene tener agentes secretos adolescentes.

-Wally me hablo de una guerra- recordó Tres- ¿Qué hay de eso?

-Hay una razón especial por la cual a nosotros nos escogieron para ser agentes en cubierto y esa es: La experiencia que tenemos con Padre. KND ha perdido casi a todos sus agentes en cubierto pues resulta ser que los adultos los han estado descubiertos. El mejor ejemplo que te puedo dar es: Mauricio.- Al decir ese nombre Abby entristeció.

-¿Mauricio era agente secreto? ¿Qué sucedió con el?- Tres parecía estar comprendiendo algunos conceptos.

-Cree descubrió que Mauricio ayudaba a KND y después informo a Padre, Padre clono el modulo de información de KND y le borro toda su memoria. Actualmente sigue trabajando para los adultos pero ahora le es leal a ellos, no recuerda nada y ya no parte de KND.

-Esto alarmo a los líderes supremos de nuestra organización- comento Cuatro.

-Y no solo eso- Secundo Dos- Mas agentes como Mauricio cayeron.

-¿Entonces solo estamos nosotros cuatro como agentes encubiertos?- pregunto la japonesa muy curiosa.

-Puede que si y puede que no- Contesto Abby un poco insegura- Para KND lo mejor era borrar todo huella y decidió no decirle a los demás agentes en secretos quienes están en la misma posición.

-Eso es para que los adultos no nos descubran, para que entre agentes mayores de trece años no se lleven y no levanten sospechas.- completo Dos.

-Es por eso que no te contactamos hasta hoy Kuki. Y en verdad lo lamento.- Se disculpo Cuatro.

La japonesa comenzó a lagrimear- Yo creí que se habían olvidado de mi- aseguro Tres.

-No Kuki- Quiso consolar Memo- lo que sucede es que ahora los adultos espían a todo agente que ha sido destituido para dos cosas: Para descubrir a todos los agentes encubiertos y para reclutar gente.

-Bueno pero ya basta de tanta explicación sobre este tema ¿No?, le hablemos a Kuki sobre la primera misión que tenemos nosotros.

-De acuerdo- Se canso Abby- Tras mi no destitución, KND me ordeno aliarme a los de la otra cuadra, pero por alguna razón, la cual ellos no están del todo seguro, creen que yo soy una espía doble, y no me dejan ser parte de su conspiración. Cuando no destituyeron a Dos le dieron exactamente la misma misión y yo me di cuenta de ello, y sin que nadie lo supiera pudimos hablar, planeamos miles de cosas y yo pase a ser en la escuela la Impopular perdedora y el mujeriego popular.

-¿Y como?- pregunto divertida la niña japonesa

-Uno de nuestros planes fue hacer que actuáramos como enemigos, para que creyeran en numero Dos. Entonces días después de que él llego, comenzó a ofenderme y yo a él, eso le gusto mucho a los de la otra cuadra incluso intentaron meterlo como jugador de futbol pero evidentemente Dos no esta hecho para los deportes- Rio un poco Abby al decir esto.

-Y es por eso que soy medio popular pero esos tontos me dieron confianza cuando….- Dos miro seriamente a Abby- "Cuando lastime a Abby"

-¿Qué tu hiciste que?- Se enfureció Tres queriendo golpear a su amigo, Dos se alteró- ¡Tres tranquila!, te aseguro que Abby lo sabia, lo hable con ella, los de la otra cuadra me pidieron que yo le robara un beso a Abby frente a toda la escuela y que después le digiera lo asqueroso que besaba y la dejara en mal frente a todos.

**Flash Back**

_-Fíjate por donde caminas perdedora- Escupió Memo a Abby los cuales por dentro se sentían muy nerviosos por la actuación que debían hacer._

_-El tonto que no se fija eres tú- Le grito Abby._

_-¡Te vas arrepentir de insultarme tanto Abigail!- Actuó memo._

_-¿Así y como?- Se le encaro ella a él. Memo respiro hondo antes de hacer lo que debía de hacer, la tomo de la cintura y la beso apasionadamente, ambos correspondieron el beso sin embargo por dentro sabían que estaban actuando lo cual los entristecía. Abby sentía como todo su cuerpo se quemaba en aquel beso profundo mientras que Memo moría de nervios y ambos se preguntaban ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?_

_Medio mundo escolar miraba esa actuación, los de la otra cuadra sonreían pues sabían lo que iba a pasar. Memo se despego de golpe empujando al suelo a Abby para que esta cayera al suelo. Toda esa magia que había segundos antes de desvaneció de repente._

_-Te gusto el beso ¿No es así?- Pregunto el de cabello castaño muy burlonamente.- ¿Se dan cuenta?- pregunto Memo a medio mundo- Esta perdedora anda ansiosa por ser amada pero les informo que besa asquerosamente terrible, da asco y nauseas así que si quieren sentirse miserables acérquense a ella. Quizás y puedan sacarle provecho pues es una estúpida ilusa manipulable y sin vida social. _

_-¡Tu me besaste!- Se levanto Abby de golpe algo dolida, si bien sabia que era actuación, le dolía mucho esa situación._

_-¡Tu le seguiste! Pero tranquila… tómalo con un regalo pues dudo que alguien te vaya a tener amor- Dos empujo nuevamente a Abby tirándola en suelo, ella comenzó a lagrimear un poco y después los de la otra cuadra pasaron a su lado riéndose un poco._

**Fin Flash Back**

Abby aun lagrimeaba ante este recuerdo. Kuki se acercó y abrazo a su amiga. Dos continúo con el relato.

-Abby sabía que ellos me habían pedido eso, y te juro que me sentí miserable, y creo que los de la otra cuadra creyeron que yo era muy débil como para dañar a la gente así que solo me invitan a sus fiestas mas no me llaman a sus reuniones secretas.

-Cuando me destituyeron- Hablo por fin Cuatro- me di cuenta de la enemistad que había entre Dos y Cinco, y me habían dado indicaciones de ser popular, pero esos tontos me lo hicieron muy difícil, al principio intente ganarme su amistad pero entre ellos me humillaban mucho, estaba mas que claro que no tenían intensiones de reclutarme, siento que Rick me odia pues desde que llegue muchas de las chicas que estaban enamoradas de él se enamoraron de mi.

Al escuchar eso el corazón de Kuki se estrujo un poco- Me imagino- Siguió relatando Cuatro- que es por que ambos somos rubios, de tez blanca, con la diferencia, claro esta, de que él tiene ojos azules y yo verdes, y que soy mucho mas guapo que el- Todos los presentes rolaron los ojos.

-Y es por eso de que Cuatro también es medio popular, pero es muy enemigo de los de la otra cuadra, digamos que esa enemistad ayudo mucho a que Cuatro fuera popular pues Cuatro se mostro como alguien que nadie domaba. Fuerte y misterioso pero a la vez malo como los de la otra cuadra, solo que una maldad sumamente distinta- Dijo Memo.

-Cuando nos enteramos de que tu ibas a ser destituida…- Quiso proseguir Cinco- Nos imaginamos que no te borrarían la memoria como a nosotros, eras y eres el ultimo agente en el cual KND ponía todas sus esperanzas y expectativas, eras la última agente del sector que podía ayudarnos con la misión de infiltrarse a los adultos.

-Tu misión era- hablo Dos- Llegar a la escuela como una adolescente ingenua, ilusa, hiperactiva y poco adaptada a la sociedad, pues tu forma de ser es demasiado dulce para cualquier adolescente "Maduro", ibas a tener el papel de Abby, ibas a dejarte humillar por Cinco para que esta tuviera oportunidad con los adultos pero se nos presento un problema: Rick.

-¿El niño güerito de la otra cuadra?- preguntó Kuki.

-Exacto. Por alguna razón él tiene interés en ti, creemos que el piensa que a ti si te destituyeron.- Tres se mostro triste.

-Fuiste una excelente agente Kooks- abrazo Cuatro a su amiga- Solo que Rick de seguro piensa que si nosotros tres no somos agentes secretos (cosa que es bueno que el piense así) ha de pensar que tu tampoco lo eres. Cosa que es muy bueno, de seguro piensan que a Padre le gustara tenerte como recluta. Así que….- Cuatro no tuvo el valor de decirle eso a su amiga.

-Deberás de ganarte la confianza de los de la otra cuadra. Consigue que ellos te recluten y haz todo lo que ellos te digan y manden sin embargo comportante como una verdadera adolescente insolente, que crean que lo harás por que te diviertes y no puedes ser completamente sumisa, al menos no con Ashley y Ogie.

-osea que….- Tres intentaba captar todo lo que decía

-Tú, eres quien deberá trabajar como agente doble, nosotros tres te apoyaremos para que así sea. Aunque no lo parece todo marcha a la perfección- decía una Abby muy orgullosa- La oportunidad se presenta y nos tienes a nosotros como herramientas para que tu misión lo lleves acabo.

-Pero…- Tartamudeo Tres- Yo no se si pueda.- Aclaro.

-Claro que podrás Tres… no por nada eres Numero tres.- animo Dos.

-Y hay algo mas que debes de saber- Cuatro tenia una expresión de… ¿Tristeza? ¿Preocupación?

- Yo no quería que tu llevaras tal misión no por que no puedas, yo confió en ti Kuki sin embargo debes saber que te enfrentaras con muchos obstáculos, los adolescente con quien convivirás solo hablaran de moda y diversión. Veras con que crueldad tratan a todos los demás, y las artimañas que usan para buscar lo que quieren y tú deberás de ser fuerte. Pasaras ciertas humillaciones quizás no tan de perdedoras como le han hecho a Abby pero te querrán manipular Kuki. Tendrás que ser más inteligente que ellos.

-Cuatro.- Interrumpió Tres a su amigo, luego se acercó a él y lo vio a los ojos- Te prometo que voy a cuidarme, y que nunca dejare de ser yo, no dejare de creer en mis principios y que no tendré descontrol de mi como la mayoría de adolescentes.

Escuchar eso a Wally le tranquilizo mucho sin embargo nunca dejaría de que a Kuki le quitaran esa inocencia que le caracterizaba. No permitiría que Kuki tuviera una actitud desenfrenada como todo adolescente tenia.

**Chan-chan-chan- ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Bueno este capitulo me costó un poquito mas por que aquí explique muchas cosas de la historia, espero que les esté gustando y les esté llamando la atención. Pronto aparecerá Nigel y pronto habrá más acción y algún flash backs de capítulos perdidos. De aquí nos vemos hasta el 30 de mayo pues ahora si me enfrascare con mis exámenes y calificaciones finales. Y de allí actualizare mas seguido pero necesito apoyo de ustedes saber que están ahí. Bueno me despido. Hasta la próxima. PD: Están cordialmente invitados a leer otras de mis historias. Les recomiendo la de "Tu rival" por qué esa esta terminada =)**


	6. PRIMER BESO

**Capitulo 6: El primer beso.**

Kuki Sentía que en ella caía una enorme responsabilidad pero ¿Cómo llevaría acabo el plan? ¿Cuál plan? Ni siquiera ella sabía que tenía que hacer. Se sentía tonta.

-Hey boba-Era la voz de Mushi- Deberías de vestirte mejor ¿No se supone que tienes trece años?

-¡Mas respeto Mushi!… soy tu hermana mayor y no deberías de olvidar eso.- La niña hizo muecas y se fue. ¿Vestimenta? ¡Claro! Si en algo debía de comenzar era: Cambiar su look.

Entro a su casa y tomo su dinero para posteriormente irse al centro comercial. Estando allí comenzó a revisar todas las tiendas. Habían vestidos muy hermosos con encajes y cortes princesa…. -"Kuki no"- se dijo para ella misma- "No pienses en vestuarios de niños… pregúntate ¿Qué tipo de ropa vestiría una adolescente popular?

-Me llevo este vestido- Decía emocionada una muchacha- es hermoso y atrevido, me quedara a la perfección para enamorar a Lenny el próximo viernes. – Kuki no pudo evitar oír y reconocer esa voz.

Ese cabello marrón y esa forma de ser solo eran de: Lizzie.

-Buenas Tardes- Dijo Kuki a la recepcionista- ¿Cuál es el precio de aquel vestido?- Pregunto Kuki a señalando un vestido beige. Lizzie la miro.

-Querida… que mal te vez ¿Acaso no has tirado tu closet de la infancia?- Kuki le sonreía, sinceramente no se sentía ofendida e incluso si Lizzie quería coquetearle a Lenny entonces debía de llevarse muy bien con ellos.

-Lose. Acabo de cumplir los trece años y quisiera verme bien.

-Entonces hoy es tu día de suerte por que me has conocido.- Kuki miro a Lizzie de pies a cabeza, ya no era la misma niña que había conocido años atrás, tenia un cuerpo envidiable y su rostro era muy hermoso.

-¿Me ayudaras?

-¡Claro querida!, se nota que eres muy guapa solo necesitas ayuda en algunos cambios.

Y así fue como Kuki tuvo que soportar a Lizzie toda la tarde. Lizzie era linda con ella y algo divertida, recordó los viejos tiempos pero era tanta vanidad, tanta moda, tanta preocupación por verse bien que todo eso le asqueo.

-¡Perfecto!- Exclamo Lizzie muy orgullosa.- Creo que ya seré asesora de imagen. Te vez guapísima.

Kuki llevaba una blusa rosa de mangas tres cuartos que moldeaban su figura, una falda negra lisa y corta, unos zapatos casuales rosas y su cabello suelto ligeramente recogido con un pasador del lado izquierdo de la cabeza… Sus labios ligeramente brillosos por un gloss.

-Nos llevamos toda esta ropa- Lizzie puso en el mostrador todo lo que llevarían.

-Adelante, el dinero no es problema- Dijo Kuki ante la mirada de la recepcionista.

-Solo hay un problema ¿Cómo llevaremos todo esto a tu casa?- pregunto Lizzie, Kuki solo movió los hombros indicando "no se".

-¿Necesitas ayuda preciosa?- Pregunto Lenny tomando a Lizzie de la cintura. Kuki se estremeció.

-Lenny ya te dije que hasta que no quieras algo serio conmigo se te reservaran ciertos derechos- Lenny rio y se despego.

-Lizzie como capitana de las porristas te pregunto ¿Qué hace esta persona a tu lado?- pregunto Ashley a señalando a Kuki.

-La acabo de conocer, estaba comprando ropa y se notaba que tenia pésimos gustos así que la ayude.- respondió Lizzie.- Por cierto ¿Cómo es que te llamas?- pregunto.

-Lizzie te presento a mi nueva y futura novia: Kuki.- Eso le dio rabia a la japonesa, Rick no tenia por que decir eso.

-De ser así ayúdanos a llevar las nuevas cosas de Kuki a su casa- Y así fue.

Mientras todos caminaban con dirección a casa de Kuki, Fanny y Abby vieron que la japonesa estaba siendo bien recibida, cosa que a Fanny le dio mucha bronca, a Abby le dio gusto pero debía actuar como que estaba enojada.

-Aquí es. Muchas gracias- Dijo Kuki mientras comenzaba a meter sus cosas y los demás la esperaban afuera para despedirse, Ashley y Ogie eran las únicas que estaban molestas por como Lenny y Rick babeaban por Lizzie y Kuki respectivamente.

-Llevo tiempo rogándoles para estar en sus grupos y viene esta estúpida japonesa y obtiene lo que yo no- Se acercó Fanny muy molesta- ¿Quién diablos te crees?- Fanny empujo a Kuki… esta solo tambaleo un poco.

-Deja en paz a mi nueva amiga- defendió Lizzie- Si no te las veras conmigo.

-Que ahora seas delgada no borrara tu pasado… ¿Qué?... ¿No te acuerdas de tus días de gordura?

-Un insulto mas y te ganaras enemigos Fanny- hablo Lenny.

-¿Qué se necesita para estar en sus grupos?- Pregunto Abby- Que uno de ustedes se enamore de mi para estarlo- Dijo Abby.

-Por favor que Lenny guste de Lizzie no significa que por que mi hermano quiera a una chica tendrá que ser parte del grupo.

-¿Entonces por qué esa tonta japonesa lo esta?- a señaló Abby.

-A mi no me estés insultando niña tonta- Se enfrento por fin Kuki- ¿Me tienes envidia? ¿Quisieras mi lugar?- desafío Kuki, Abby por dentro la felicitaba.

-No se quedara así niña estúpida. No permitiré que tú la pases bien cuando yo luche por tener tu lugar.- Abby se marcho.

-Que bajo han caído Ashley y Ogie…. Verán como esta japonesa pronto estará en medio de las porristas y ustedes dejaran de ser las diosas- Y con eso Fanny escupió su veneno.

-En algo Fanny tiene razón- Dijo Ashley- Que tu le gustes a Rick no significa que Ogie y yo te aceptaremos.

-¿Qué se necesita para estar con ustedes?- Kuki se vio decidida y eso a los del sexo masculino les agrado.

-Caerle bien a las porristas o… ser novia de uno de sus hermanos- Aclaro Rick maliciosamente.

-¿Es enserió Rick? ¿Te gusta esta estúpida?

-Mas cuidado Ashley… tu eres solo la porrista yo el capitán del equipo de futbol, si quiero te saco como porrista. Puedes ser muy mi hermana pero si esta hermosura me gusta tendrás que aceptarla- El corazón de Kuki se aceleró. Ogie se dio cuenta.

-Hagamos una cosa- decía la chaparrita un poco divertido- Salgamos a una fiesta hoy en la noche así, Rick y Kuki se conocerán. Si Kuki hace todo lo que Rick diga entonces… desde mañana le daremos instrucciones de cómo ser porrista.

-Por eso te amo hermanita- Abrazo Rick a Ogie- Tu siempre pensando en mí.

"¡No!" ¡No me imagine que fuese tan rápido!- Pensó Kuki- "¿Y ahora que hago?"

-Vamos Kuki… no vas a arrepentirte, Rick es un bombón, no te ofendas Lenny- El moreno solo frunció el cejo.

-Bien, vamos a casa para alistarnos dijo Ashley llevando a Kuki. Cuando llegaron a la casa de los de la otra cuadra Kuki se estremeció. Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, las escaleras, el pasillo, los colores sombríos ¿En donde estaba padre? ¿Se habrá ido a uno de sus viajes? ¿Convendría que él supiera que Kuki estaba cerca de sus hijos?

-Los chicos que se alisten, nosotros nos divertiremos un poco con Kuki- Dijo maliciosamente la rubia, a Kuki le dio miedo.

-Bien, quiero que sepas que si le gustas a mi hermano es por que eres nueva, y serás solo su juguete de un rato ¿Crees que el gran Rick se enamorara de ti? No querida. No lo hará. Así que si en verdad quieres ser porrista tendrás que hacer todo lo que nosotras te digamos para que cuando Rick te deje… ya seas una chica sumamente popular y puedas permanecer con nosotras.

-No le des esperanzas Ashley- decía Ogie a su hermana rubia- Puede que no sea lo suficientemente buena y en muy poco este con los impopulares.- Ambas rieron.

-¿Es eso lo temen o que les quite el puesto de capitanas?- Quiso hacerse la fuerte.

-¡Tu!- Ashley explotaba de risa-¿Crees que eres bonita con tus facciones de japonesa? Das risa y pena pero no tienes idea de cuanto me diviertes… podrás ser una gran mascota- Escupió Ashley.

-No sean tan malas- decía Lizzie

-Tu cállate obesa- Lizzie entristeció- Que esta estúpida este enterada que si es popular será por nosotras, ¿O acaso olvidas lo mucho que nosotras te ayudamos? ¡Gracias a nosotras ya no eres la nerd gorda de antes Lizzie!

-Si princesa- Le dijo Lizzie a Ashley, Kuki no podía soportarlo, esto era humillante.

-¿Por qué le dices así Lizzie? Son unas estúpidas vanidosas que no valen nada.- Ogie se acercó y bofeteo a Kuki.

-Puedes largarte cuando quieras, nosotras no te necesitamos, óyelo bien, la popularidad, el poder y la grandeza tienen un precio ¿Crees que de primas a primeras te vamos a recibir con los brazos abiertos y tenerte toda la confianza del mundo? ¡No! Si quieres ser como nosotras, si quieres trabajar para nosotras primero deberás de ser nuestra mascota. – Y con eso las dos hermanas se fueron al baño a cambiarse.

-¿Estas bien Kuki?

-Si Lizzie pero no se si pueda soportarlo ¿Cómo es que tu lo soportas?

-Por que gracias a ellas montones de chicos andan tras de mi y limes de chicas me respetan y me envidian.

-¿Pero a cambio de que? ¿De humillarse? ¿De servirles?...

-Kuki… ellas me dan todo. Padre tiene una organización secreta que ayuda a los adultos y a algunos adolescentes, gracias a Padre no me falta nada y vivo bien.

-¿Padre?

-Si, el padre de los de la otra cuadra, él tiene secretos muy oscuros y malos pensamientos, pronto Kuki… muy pronto los adultos gobernaran este mundo y torturaran a los niños ¿Qué crees que deben hacer los adolescentes? ¡Nada! No tenemos opción mas que unirnos con los adultos, así nosotros no sufriremos tanto cuando….

-¿Cuándo que Lizzie?

-Lo siento. No puedo decirte. Es información de la organización adolescente que Padre dirige.

La japonesa se sorprendió- Lizzie ¿Qué clase de organización? ¿Qué protección te están dando?

-Kuki… escúchame.- aclaro su voz Lizzie.- Me caes muy bien y por alguna razón siento que te conozco de toda la vida, y quiero que estés bien. Por favor. Gánate a esas porristas para que te recluten y sepas todo lo que yo.

-Tú… ¿Tu eres parte de la organización adolecente aliada con los adultos?

-Si Kuki… pero lo hago por mi, por mis beneficios, y tu debes hacer lo mismo. No quiero que salgas afectada cuando la guerra se desate.

Esa conversación con Lizzie hiso que la japonesa pensara en una sola cosa: Caerle bien a las porristas por el bien de todo KND Y TND.

Pero eso no evitaba tener miedo, ella nunca había besado y si…. ¿Y si Rick la besaba? ¡NO! Eso no podía pasar… ella había soñado que su primer beso seria con…Wally.

-¿Listas?- Pregunto Ashley. Kuki y Lizzie asintieron.

Ashley llevaba un vestido muy seductor, Ogie uno muy sexy. Lizzie uno muy descotado de la espalda y Kuki. Kuki llevaba un vestido decente, bonito, sencillo, pero que se a moldeaba a su figura y la hacia verse mas hermosa que las tres chicas restantes.

-Kuki… te ves… hermosa.- Le dijo Rick a la japonesa.

-Lizzie tu te vez muy sexy…. Te comería a besos- Dijo Lenny divertido.

-Dejen de babear y ya vámonos.- Dijo Ashley molesta.

Ogie llamo a Rick para hablarle en privado.- Kuki esta consiente de que debe hacer lo que tú le digas. Así que diviértete- Le guiño el ojo a su hermano.

En la fiesta….

La música era ruidosa, jóvenes bailando alocadamente, bebidas, luces, toda una fiesta de adolescentes. Kuki no se sentía cómoda.

-Hermosa…. ¿Quisieras bailar?- Pregunto Rick.

-Aquí estoy bien gracias- Fue lo único que contestó.

-¿Quieres beber algo?- insistió.

-No

-¿Quisieras divertirte un poco-

-Me divierto estando sentada.

La paciencia de Rick se acabó, este se acercó peligrosamente a ella lo cual hizo que el miedo se apoderara de ella.

-La única forma en que tu me gustes realmente es probando esos dulces labios que se encuentran en tu rostro.- Amenazo Rick- Recuerda… ¿Quieres ser porrista? Entonces enamórame, por que dudo que Ashley y a Ogie les caigas bien algún dia.

-Lo siento yo…. Soy nueva en todo esto- se excuso ella.

-Cierto, lo olvidaba- Rick se acercó a ella a punto de besarla. Kuki se levanto de sobresalto.- ¡Maldita sea Saban! Esta noche vas a besarme te guste o no.

-Pero hay mucha gente…

-Oh… bueno, para que veas que soy bueno contigo haremos una cosa. Voy a estar cerca de los baños y para que veas que no te estoy obligando, ahí esperare a que tu de sorpresa me beses.

Rick se fue sin que Kuki pueda rechistar. ¿Besar a Rick? ¿Esa noche? ¿Ella robarle un beso a él? ¡Que locura! Pero… tenía que hacerlo. Y después de tanto pensar y armarse de valor Se fue.

Cuando llego cerca de los baños vio a esa cabellera Rubia, se acercó a él, cerró los ojos, lo agarro del brazo para voltearlo y lo beso.

Se odiaba a ella misma, se odiaba por que estaba besando a alguien que ella no quería, que ni siquiera le gustaba pero por alguna razón ese beso le pareció tierno, placentero y fugaz.

El beso no duro mucho tiempo y cuando abrió sus ojos vio los ojos de la persona que había besado.

-¡Wally!- exclamo con sorpresa. Este niño rubio abrió los ojos al escuchar el exclamo de la japonesa.

-Kuki…. Porque… ¿porque me besaste?...- Pregunto confuso.

-Yo…. Yo…

Kuki estaba nerviosa, Wally confuso y soñador, la tensión de por si ya estaba a flor de piel pero todo se complico cuando…

-¡Saban! ¿Qué haces hablando con este perdedor?- Pregunto Rick furioso.- ¡Yo esperándote para que me busques y me robes un beso y tu coqueteando con Wally!

-Rick… yo solo le preguntaba a Wally donde estabas.

-Pz aquí estoy ¿Y sabes? La paciencia se me a agotado. Te ordeno que me beses si quieres entrar al grupo de las porristas- Amenazo de una vez por todas, Rick.

Wally sentía rabia, se sentía feliz por ese beso mágico que había tenido con la niña que amaba desde los diez años. Pero también sentía cólera al solo pensar lo que Rick le estaba pidiendo. Sus puños se estaban cerrando, no toleraría que eso pasara.

-Bésame- Le dijo Rick a Kuki mientras la jalaba.

Wally no lo soporto y le propino un puñetazo a Rick.

_**-¿habrá pelea? ¿Rick besara a Kuki? ¿Todo el plan de Kuki se vendrá abajo?**_

_**¡Hola chicos! Sé que dije que subiría hasta el 30 de mayo pero mis exámenes finales se adelantaron y aquí estoy. Aun no se cuanto saque de calificación pero pronto lo sabré. Además viene una semana intensa de prácticas. Dios! La universidad absorbe. Espero que me disculpen la falta de ortografía e inspiración.**_

_**Nos leemos luego. ¡Saludos!**_


	7. EL REGRESO DE UNO

**Capitulo 7: El regreso de Uno.**

Rick sintió el golpe sobre de él tirándolo completamente hasta el piso.

-¡Auch!- Dijo Wally en un susurro para él mismo sacudiendo levemente su mano que un segundo antes estaba en forma de puño. Rick sangraba.

-¡Beatles!- Exclamo Lenny que aparecía en escena y comenzaba atacarlo, Wally esquivaba los golpes no por nada había sido un gran agente, en cambio Lenny daba su mayo esfuerzo y en un santiamén Lenny también estaba derribado.

Rick se levanto en cuanto recobro el equilibrio, este era mas fuerte que su hermano y cuando Cuatro estaba distraído le propino un golpe en el estomago, Wally no se tambaleo y reacciono rápidamente otorgándole una patada, y antes de que la pelea se tornara mas sangrienta llegaron los dueños de la fiesta y los sacaron de ahí.

-¡Esto no se quedara así Beatles!, ¡Mi sangre derramada te costara caro!- amenazo Rick- ¡Y tu!- a señalo bruscamente a Kuki- Existen Zorras que darían lo que fuera por que yo gustara de ellas, así que, considérate una perdedora a partir de hoy Saban, no me interesa rogarte.

Y con eso los de la otra cuadra se fueron de ahí, en cambio al japonesa se acercó a ver a Wally- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto.

-¿Por qué maldita sea me besaste?- le recrimino.

-Yo….tu….

-¡Dime!- le exigió

-Me confundí. Tu cabellera rubia me confundió.

Wally abrió los ojos y vio a una Kuki ¿Desconcertada?

-Lo siento.- se escucho de los labios de la japonesa, el rubio no supo que hacer, había deseado besarla desde hace tiempo, soñaba tantas escenas románticas y ella, lo había besado ahí, sin mas.- Lo eche todo a perder- Las lagrimas en ella se hacían presentes.

-No… Kooks… tranquila- Le dijo tocándole la mejilla- Yo lo eche a perder, no debí de haber peleado.

-Pero me salvaste, yo… no quería, no quería besar a ese…. _Chico._

-Aquí no podemos hablar, vámonos al cuartel.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Padre.

-Maldito Beatles, pude haberle robado un beso a esa estúpida.- Le decía Rick a sus hermanos con furia.

-¡QUE!- Exclamo Padre que acababa de llegar de viaje- ¿Qué tu ibas a besar a Kuki, Kuki Saban?- Preguntaba su padre muy eufórico e interesado.

-Yo…

-¿Por qué no me dijeron que esa chica ya es una adolescente?

-Por que creímos que era irrelevante.

-¡Ustedes no deciden que es relevante y que no!- Exclamo Padre- Necesito que me cuenten todo ahora.- ordeno.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel general.

-¿Pero como se les ocurre? ¿Saben que significa? ¡Defendiste a Kuki Cuatro! ¿No pensaste que eso levantaría sospechas?- Regañaba Abby.

-¡Basta!- lloraba kuki- ¡Basta!... Wally solo me salvo… ¿Y saben? ¡Me alegra haberme equivocado! ¡Me alegra haber besado accidentalmente a Wally y no a Rick!

-¿Qué?- Exclamo Memo- ¿Qué tu y Cuatro que?- Wally se sonrojo al ver la expresión de su amigo.

-¡Lo que oyeron!- Rebalso Kuki- ¿Saben las asquerosas personas que son ellos? ¿Saben como tratan a Lizzie? ¡No es justo!

-Pero necesitas ganarte su confianza y entrar a esa organización- Le dijo Abby- Asi que, mañana a primera hora te disculparas con ellos y besaras a Rick si es necesario- ordeno Abby impaciente.

-¡Tu no puedes ordenarle eso!- Estallo Wally- ¿Estas demente?

-Vamos, no seas tan duro con Abby, si ya te beso a ti que no bese a Rick- Molesto Memo.

-Es distinto- se defendió Cuatro.

-¡Basta!- seguía llorando- De acuerdo, lo arruine, me dio miedo, pero esta bien, pediré disculpas.

Y se fue.

Al otro día en la escuela, Kuki buscaba desesperadamente a los de la otra cuadra.

-Chicos yo….- Hablo cuando los tuvo enfrente.

-¿Si?- Pregunto Rick enigmáticamente.

-Yo siento lo que paso anoche, prometo no… prometo no volver a desobedecer- Dijo ella sumisa.

-Hay que hablar en privado- Dijo Ogie tomando a Kuki de la muñeca, no muy lejos se hallaban Abby, Memo y Wally siguiendo toda esta escena muy de cerca pero en lugares diferentes, para cuidar a Kuki por si algo pasaba.

Lenny abrió la puerta de un salón que ya no funcionaba entraron todos haciendo que los amigos de la japonesa ya no pudieran seguirla. Acercaron sus oídos para escuchar la conversación.

Ogie acaba de empujar a Kuki, esta se sobaba la muñeca. Ashley fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Quién te crees estúpida?- Abofeteo la rubia- ¿Sabes que hiciste? ¡Por tu culpa golpearon a mi hermano!- termino.

La japonesa intento no irse encima de su agresora, su misión era ser lo mas sumisa posible.- Lo siento- Comento.

-¡no te oi!- abofeteo otra vez.

-¡Lo siento!- grito Kuki al borde de las lagrimas. Wally que escuchaba tras la puerta cerraba los puños. Anhelaba protegerla.

-Bien.- Esta vez fue David- Creo que sus disculpas son sinceras.

-Por favor… no quiero ser una perdedora, quiero ser una porrista… Ser parte de ustedes.

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Así que Saban intenta ser parte de ustedes?- Preguntaba Padre malicioso.- Excelente. Escuchen con atención, quiero que retengan a Kuki.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron los de la otra cuadra.

-¡Lo que oyeron!- Grito- Necesito aprovecharme de ella, la necesito para una misión exageradamente importante pero para eso tiene que ser parte de nuestra organización y para que sea parte de eso ella necesitara ser porrista y todas esas cosas que ustedes hacen.

Miro a sus hijos continuo- necesito que la conviertan en uno de ustedes, que ella piense que ustedes ya le tienen confianza, que se lleve con sus compañeros de organización y luego que me la presenten a mi para darle la misión que solo ella puede hacer.

-¿Qué misión?- se aventuro David a preguntar.

-Existe algo, que solo los adolescentes pueden descubrir, pero no cualquier adolescente, solo ella puede hacerlo, ¿Saben cuanto tiempo he esperado para que ella sea adolescente? Y ahora necesito convertirla en mi mano derecha para que me de lo que tanto he buscado. Ese poder inimaginable.

-¿Entonces nuestro trabajo es retenerla junto a nosotros?- Concluyo Lenny.

-Exacto. Saban deseara nunca haber existido pero yo…- rio Padre benévolamente- Yo agradezco a la vida que ella este en mi camino.

**FIN FLAHS BACK**

-De acuerdo- Dijo Ogie- te daremos una oportunidad.

-¡Pero óyelo bien maldita asquerosa!- Ashley agarro a Tres de la barbilla- Haces algo indeseable y juro que jamás volverás a estar junto a nosotros.- Y con eso todos caminaron hacia la salida, Abby, Memo y Wally se escabulleron para no ser vistos.

Kuki y Rick quedaron solos en el salón.

-Estoy esperando.- informo el rubio

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Kuki ingenuamente.

-Mis disculpas personales.

-Rick… yo lo lamento.

-De acuerdo. Escucha… sé que eres nueva en esta etapa de adolescencia así que tratare de ser bueno contigo y no presionarte. Pero algún tía te besare preciosa, y mas vale que esta vez no lo arruines.

Rick se marcho dejando a una Kuki algo preocupada.

Mientras tanto en los pasillos aparecía un chico británico de cabellera negra, ojos azules, alto y de buen cuerpo, usaba unos lentes de sol y se reincorporaba a su nueva escuela.

-Chicos, hoy recibimos a un chico nuevo traído desde España. Preséntate- Le pidió la maestra al chico nuevo.

-Bueno, me llamo Nigel One, y vengo del Colegio Español situado en España.

Dos, Tres, Cuatro y Cinco que se encontraban sentados en lugares diferentes miraron con mucha atención a ese chico que no era más y nada menos que UNO.

¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿De que Cuenta? ¡Millones de preguntas pasaron por la mente de estos jóvenes y ninguna pregunta podía ser completada ni contestada!

-Bien Nigel, toma asiento. – Uno no tuvo opción más que sentarse junto a Ashley.

La hora se les hiso eterna, Nigel podía sentir las miradas de sus amigos sobre de él, y también podía sentir las miradas fulminantes de los de la otra cuadra, pero ¿Se iban a creer el cuento que tenia preparado para el mundo?

La hora de clase termino y Rick enfrento al nuevo alumno- Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Así que eres un chico británico no?- Nigel asintió- ¿Nos recuerdas?

-Me parece que no, en realidad no recuerdo nada de mi infancia tras tener un accidente que me dejo inconsciente casi medio año, fue por ello que mis padres decidieron volver a mi lugar de origen para que los médicos pudieran tratarme, cuando desperté toda mi memoria fue borrada, sufrí de amnesia durante ese tiempo.

Los de la otra cuadra se desconcertado. Toda esa explicación que el chico de tez blanca estaba diciendo solo daba a entender que: él no será capaz de recordar nada.

-Bien. Te informo que yo juzgo a las personas por su primera impresión. Y desde que te vi me caíste mal, me pareces presumido y egocéntrico. Así que declárate un perdedor por que lo demando yo- Puntualizo Rick luego junto con sus hermanos y hermanas se fue.

Uno no esperaba ser bien recibido pero lo que le impacto fue ver a Kuki salir tras ellos ¿Acaso ella es tenia confianza? -"No"- Se dijo por dentro- "De seguro hay una explicación para todo y sé que hay muchas cosas de las cuales debo enterarme"- Concluyo.

En la cafetería- ¡Ven acá Saban!- Ordeno David a Kuki.

-¿Si?- Dijo esta corriendo hacia ellos.

-Tenemos tu primera prueba, si lo pasas prometemos empezar a darte tu equipo y tu entrenamiento para ser una porrista.

-¡Claro!- Se mostro entusiasmada.

-Bien…- Rick sabia lo que su hermano morena estaba pensando- Necesitamos que le demuestres al mundo entero de que ese tal "Nigel" es un completo perdedor, avergüénzalo frente a todos, y si eres capaz de hacerlo entonces tendrás material y carácter para ser porrista ¿Entendido?

-Yo…

-Déjala, esta dudando, ella no podrá- Se burlaba Ashley.

-No. Claro que lo hare, solo déjenme idear un plan y mañana lo dejo en ridículo.

-No Kuki- Esta vez fue Ogie - Cuando nosotros digamos salta tu preguntaras que tan rápido, si nosotros decimos corre tu preguntaras que tan lejos y si nosotros te pedimos que ridiculices a alguien tu dirás ahora vuelvo.

-Para tu comprensión Saban- Rick se mostraba furioso- Hazlo ahora.

Los de la otra cuadra no le dieron tiempo ni de rechistar, ella se sentía temerosa pues se hallaba muy alegre de ver a su amigo de vuelta después de tantos años, quería ir abrazarlo y ahora debía de reprimir sus sentimientos y ser mala con él ¿Qué se supone que haría? Bien, eso no lo sabía.

Sus ojos rasgados localizaron al ex – pelón, luego volteo a ver a y noto como ellos estaban esperando a que ella hiciera algo.

**Flash Back**

-_¿Estas bien?- le preguntaba numero Uno a Tres quien se hallaba recostada en una cama tras su primera misión._

_-No lo se, apenas acabo de despertar y siento que mi cabeza da vueltas._

_-Tres… ¿Cómo es que Padre pudo paralizarse frente a ti y cuatro?_

_-La cabeza de mi simio arcoíris, yo… había investigado sobre Padre y sabia que su fuente energía es el fuego, y bueno… robe la tecnología de Dos e incruste un rayo congelador en la cabeza del simio, cuando Padre atacara yo iba arrojarle el simio para que este lo congelara pero como él le quito la cabeza a mi simio arcoíris pues…. Todo fue más fácil._

_-Gracias Tres, Gracias a esa idea pudimos escapar, y de ahora en adelante eres un miembro valioso de este sector._

_-Wiiiii ¡Hurra!- La emoción de la japonesa volvió hacia ella._

**Fin Flash Back**

Ella nunca había sido diseñada para ser una chica mala pero ahora no tenía otra opción.

**Transmisión interrumpida**

**Hola! Pues aquí tenemos el regreso de Nigel pero ¿Quién lo contacto? ¿Para que regreso? ¿Tres podrá humillarlo? Si quieren saber la respuesta no dejen de leer el próximo capitulo. **

**Espero que les esté gustando ¿Y adivine que? ¡Ya estoy de vacaciones! Así que estaré actualizando pronto, solo anímenme con sus comentarios y cualquier duda, comentario o idea es bien recibida. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. ALGUNAS RESPUESTAS

**Capitulo 8: Algunas respuestas.**

Un chico de cabello castaño con rayos anaranjados se acercaba con su bandeja de comida, Kuki sin pensarlo y de manera impulsiva tomo el platillo que este llevaba y se lo arrojo justo a la espalda del británico, luego tomo el jugo que este llevaba ignorando el "OYE" que el castaño le había proporcionado.

-¿Por qué me quitas mi alimento?- pregunta enojado.

-Aun lado- empujo Kuki al pobre chico que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto.

Uno que estaba todo batido de comida se acercó hacia su agresora, al notar que era Tres creyó que se trataba de una broma hasta que Tres hablo- ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el ratón?

Las burlas para Nigel se hizo presente.- ¿Se puede saber que te he hecho dulce dama?- Pregunto Nigel comportándose como todo un caballero provocando que la japonesa dudara un poco.

-Si. Tú presencia.- Contesto con cinismo.

El ojiazul camino hacia Kuki hasta quedar cara a cara, él también deseaba decirle a sus amigos que los había extrañado pero sus pensamientos se interpusieron al sentir como la chica exprimía el jugo arrojándoselo justo en su rostro.

-¿Pero que?

-¿No vas hacerme nada?- reto la japonesa.

-Como todo caballero pasare esto por alto.

-¿Ven?- se dirigió Kuki hacia el publico espectador- Este "adolescente" no esta hecho para esta institución mire solo como habla, como camina, como se comporta, es exageradamente responsable y maduro… un nerd, un perdedor.

Uno se quedo anonadado, estaba frente a él una Kuki diferente.

-¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? Escucha bien tarado, vete preparando para tu humillante vida mientras sigas en esta institución. Rick quien se había levantado de su asiento se acercó a la japonesa posando sus manos en los hombros de ella.

-Ya la oíste. Vámonos. - Rick se llevo a Tres de ahí dejando a un Nigel petrificado.

-Largo, el espectáculo ha terminando- decía Rachel que se llevaba de allí a Uno- Tranquilo, de seguro la influenciaron los de la otra cuadra, mi nombre es Rachel ¿y el tuyo?

-Nigel.

Mientras tanto.

-Vaya, nos sorprendiste- Dijo Lenny- Te vez muy sexy enojada.

-Es mía recuérdalo- Aclaro Rick

-¿Lista para ser porrista?- pregunto David.

-Ya es hora, les demostré que tengo corazón para ridiculizar a la gente, ahora quiero que me tomen enserio para ser parte de ustedes.

-Bien…- Esta vez fue Ogie- primero que nada debes hacer unas pruebas de porristas.

-Bien esas tonterías a nosotros no nos gusta- dijeron los hombres y se marcharon. Lizzie apareció y las chicas se fueron al gimnasio.

-Kuki-explicaba Lizzie- Mira las piruetas que yo hago e intenta copiarlas ¿Listas?- Le dijo cuando la japonesa ya se hallaba vestida de porrista.

Lizzie hizo un par de giros y saltos, la chica los siguió y los hizo mucho mejor, Ogie y Ashley se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¡Brillante!, a este paso serás una de las mejores.

-Gracias Lizzie, tu también eres muy buena.

-Aun no cantes victoria Japón tonta, aun te falta seguirme el paso- Ashley hizo tres piruetas y un salto mortal, Kuki lo mejoro, después la rubia hizo un par de movimientos y la japonesa lo perfecciono.- Pero no podrás hacer esto- La rubia hizo un movimiento algo sexy y sensual, Kuki por rabia lo copio y lo perfecciono.

Unos aplausos resonaron en el gimnasio- Me he enamorado. Chicas ¿Podrían dejarme a solas con Kuki?- Las tres asintieron y se fueron.

-Te vez hermosa con tu traje de porrista.

-¿A cuántas chicas les has dicho eso?- Enfrento la japonesa, Rick incrusto su mirada en esos ojos rasgados.

-¿Te han dicho que tus ojos se ve aun mas hermosos cuando te enojas?

_**Flash Back**_

_-¿Estas despierta Tres?- preguntaba Cuatro que se acercaba a Kuki._

_-Si… no puedo dormir. Me hace falta mi simio arcoíris. _

_-¡Esa estúpida por quería! ¿Te das cuenta que peleaste con padre por salvar a tu peluche?_

_-Son más que un peluche.- Dijo Kuki dolida._

_-Lo siento- Le decía el australiano pues este recordaba la promesa que había hecho antes de que ella despertara con bien._

_-Eres malo._

_-¿Te han dicho que tus ojos son muy bonitos cuanto se rasgan mas por tu enojo?_

_-No._

_-Pues si, se ven mucho más lindos, creo que de ahora en adelante voy a hacerte enojo levemente._

_-¡WOW!- por alguna razón ella se alegraba- Osea que ¿Somos amigos? ¿Nos trataremos como amigos que se molestan para divertirse?_

_-¿Y por qué no?- Wally le sonrió haciendo que ella se sintiera mucho mejor._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Si, me lo han dicho.

-Vaya, entonces tienes mas experiencia de lo que creí.

-¡Alto!- le espeto la japonesa justo cuando el chico se puso frente a ella- Te besare y seré tu novia cuando yo este lista, y no cuando tu me lo pidas.

_-_Acepto el reto Kiut, me enamoraras mas diciéndome que no, por cierto… estas invitada a la fiesta de hoy en la noche.- Kuki se acordó de que era viernes y que Lizzie estaba emocionada.- Hoy públicamente te presentaremos frente a los adolescentes populares y como una de nosotros. Adiós- Se despidió arrojándole un beso dejando a Kuki muy pensativa.

De pronto una bola de papel golpeo su cabeza levemente, miro alrededor y no vio a nadie luego lo recogió y lo desenvolvió "Nos vemos tu ya sabes donde, te esperaremos" decía la nota, cualquier otra persona en el mundo no hubiera entendido el mensaje y tampoco hubiera sabido quien lo mandaba pero ella reconocería esas letras donde sea: Eran de Wally. Así que, Kuki dedujo que debían verse en el cuartel general.

En el cuartel general…

-Esa nueva Kuki me da miedo- Decía Memo mientras llegaba con Abby y Wally.

-A Abby le pareció que ella actuó muy bien.

-Yo solo espero no perderla.

-Lo mismo pienso Wally, lo mismo pienso.

-¡UNO!- Exclamaron todos al unísono y corrieron a abrazar a su amigo que estaba en medio de la sala del cuartel general.

-¡Creí que nunca volverías!- admitió Cuatro.

-¿Conseguiste nuevas armas?- Se aventuro a decir Dos.

-Cinco ¿Tu no dirás nada?

-Abby tiene muchas preguntas en mente, Abby quiere poner su cabeza en orden, Abby pregunta ¿Por qué has vuelto? ¿Por qué ahora y no antes?- pregunto con algo de nostalgia.

-Chicos… lo se, debí de haberme contactado con ustedes desde antes, pero el tiempo allá es tan diferente… a veces es demasiado lento, a veces demasiado rápido, dependiendo del planeta en que te encuentres y yo…. Sinceramente ya no pude calcular cuando ustedes tendrían los trece años. Lamento no haber estado ahí.

-Pero aun no contestas mi pregunta.

-Y antes de hacerlo me hubiese gustado que estuviéramos todos pero Tres… ¿En verdad cambio?

Justo en ese momento llego la japonesa, cuando entro escucho la voz de nigel hablando de que lo sentía y al oír su voz se paralizo pero cuando el pregunto eso sobre ella un gritito ahogado se escucho. Luego un par de lágrimas corrió por sus mejillas yendo hacia su habitación que ahora tenia en ese cuartel.

-¡Tres!- exclamo Cuatro mas para él que para los demás y muy decidido quizo ir tras de ella pero Uno lo detuvo.

-Voy yo Cuatro, tengo que darle una explicación.

-Tres se hallaba recostada en su cama, pensando y pensando ¿Acaso ella podría cambiar al estar a lado de esas personas malas?

-Se puede pasar- decía Nigel. Tres no contesto y el paso.

-Tres… perdóname pero acabo de llegar y rápidamente me doy cuenta que todo ha cambiado desde mi partida… desde que me fui… y lo de hoy.

-¡Lo siento!- Abrazo Kuki a Nigel- Ellos me ordenaron, yo no quería, no era mi verdadera intención humillarte, pero…

-Tranquila.- Le decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello- Yo te creo, te conozco de toda la vida ¿Acaso no por eso fui el líder?- Tres sonrió, se acordaba de aquel Nigel egocéntrico.

-Cof, cof- Tosió Cuatro parado bajo la puerta- Chicos los estamos esperado, creo que todos queremos oír tu historia numero Uno.

Wally no entendía que le pasaba, le preocupaba todo lo que le pasara y hasta lo que no le pasara a Kuki. Y… ver a Uno consolando a Tres despertó algo en el que, no podía saber que era.

-Cierto, vamos Tres.- Uno se levanto rápidamente y se fue de la habitación, Tres pensó dos veces levantarse de ahí y al final se decidió, cuando llego a la puerta cruzo una mirada con Wally, ahí estaba de nuevo, mirándola fijamente como si ella hubiese echo algo malo.

-¿Te encuentras bien numero Tres?- Le preguntaba el rubio.

-Si- fue lo único que pudo articular ya que bien sabía que él solo le decía "Numero Tres" cuando estaba molesto.

-Sinceramente no se por donde empezar- Decía Nigel tratando de poner en orden su mente- Los extrañe mucho, pueden asegurarlo pero la vida allá es tan activa, no tienen idea lo que sufren los niños de otros planetas, planetas tan alejados existentes en otras galaxias, donde tienen mas de dos padres.

El resto del equipo se preocupo- Y cada vez- continúo el británico- Que yo combatía por el derecho de esos niños pensaba en ustedes, siempre pensé en ustedes, y no tienen idea de cuanta falta me hicieron. Me faltaba mi equipo, mi gran y extraordinario equipo.

-Uno- Hablo Abby- Aquí también sucedieron muchas cosas, pasaron los años y jamás supimos de ti, fuimos destituidos uno a uno, hasta que dejamos a Tres sola.

-Y lo siento- rectifico Uno.

-Yo también lo siento- Hablo Memo- Siento que tuvieras que sacrificar todo, tus padres, tus amigos, tu vida, pero hay una diferencia, tu lo decidiste, tu eso querías y no te lo estamos reprochando. Es solo que para nosotros también pasaron los años temiéndole que llegáramos a la adolescencia.

-Si, entiendo, pero no podemos decir quien sufrió mas que quien, yo decidí estar allá pero sabíamos que era un nuevo proyecto y como todo nuevo proyecto contiene sus fallas, hubieron días en que incluso pasamos hambre.

-Pero lo disfrutaste ¿no?- Dijo Wally ya algo exasperado.

-Mucho, cada día.

-Y nosotros aquí también, o al menos eso intentamos, Cinco intento siempre pensar en nosotros, Dos nos protegía con sus inventos tecnológicos y Tres, ella siempre nos animaba para que cada maldita misión saliera bien. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Todo salió bien, sin ti ¿Y ahora vuelves? ¿Por qué Uno? Nos alegra que volvieras pero ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

-Por que Padre ya se entero de nuestro proyecto y es por eso que quiere ahora no solo dominar a los niños del mundo si no confabular con los padres intergalácticos también, esta guerra que esta por desatarse no es solo de ustedes, sino también nuestra.

La asiática que había estado callada oyendo a cada uno de sus compañeros, pensando, observando, analizando, siendo sumisa… no logro estar mas tiempo en esa posición y estallo.

-No Uno, ¿Por qué separas entre ustedes y nosotros eh? ¿No se supone que es la misma causa? ¿Es decir que, por que esta en peligro tu proyecto solo por eso vuelves?- recriminaba la japonesa al británico- no puedes sentir lo que nosotros sentimos, tu estabas ocupado allá, donde andabas- Se armó de valor la japonesa- Yo vi a mis amigos partir, pase mucho tiempo creyendo que ellos ya eran adolescentes, tuve que estar completamente sola siendo líder de unos niños mucho mas pequeños que yo. Tu no lloraste noche tras noche temiéndole cumplir los trece años, no Uno, tu sabias que tuvieras la edad que tuvieras estarías ahí, yo no, yo vi perder a cada una de las personas que quería, uno a uno.

Tres había aumentado su voz- Tu no tuviste el maldito miedo de perderlo todo, de perder tu memoria, tus recuerdos, lo que mas amaste, no Uno, tu estuviste allá jugando hacer el héroe mientras yo me preguntaba ¿Volveré a encontrarme con mis amigos y tener un poco mas de tiempo a lado de ellos?

Nadie supo que decir, un silencio sepulcral y helado permaneció por mucho tiempo en aquella escena.

-Tres…- rompió Uno el silencio- Por eso estoy aquí, para terminar de una vez por todas con esta locura, y por estar bien todos juntos. Kuki lo ignoro.

-¿Y te volverás a ir?- pregunto Memo.

-No, ya no, cuando vas al espacio a una velocidad de años luz, viajado de galaxia en galaxia tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo se acostumbra, venir a la Tierra cambia drásticamente las condiciones de mi organismo, y por ende volver a acostumbrarlos a una vida como la que tuve en la galaxia seria mortal para mí. Por eso son de esas misiones en las que vas solo una vez. Y ahora podre estar aquí, con ustedes, para siempre.

-No vuelvan a decir "Para siempre"- Se burlo Tres- Esas palabras no existen, no prometan algo que después no podrán cumplir- Uno recordó que les había prometido mantenerse en contacto, y fallo- Iremos creciendo y cambiando, y no se cuanto pueda sobrevivir actuando alado de esos estúpidos.

-Todo saldrá bien Kuki- Le dijo Wally quien era el único que usaba su nombre con frecuencia.

-Padre sabe que soy parte de los KND, es por eso que los de la otra cuadra están en mi contra, y por eso mismo no podre ser amigo de ustedes en la escuela. Y Kuki…. Sé que harán que me tortures. Hazlo, si te piden humillarme, hazlo por que ellos saben que soy el único del sector V que sigue siendo parte de KND.

-¡Eso lo complica mucho!- Aclaro Abby.

-¿Y si tu estancia pone en peligro la actuación de Tres?

-¡Chicos!- Espero Kuki- Nada afectara nada, hoy me encargare de hacerles creer que estoy a su lado, hoy habrá una fiesta con los de la otra cuadra y me dijeron que van a "Presentarme" Estoy a casi nada de ser parte de sus misiones.

-Tres ¿Y si te ponen a luchar contra mi?- Pregunto Uno.

-Tranquila tres, a mi también me invitaron, te apoyare en todo- Dijo Memo a Kuki ignorando lo que había dicho Nigel.

-Ya estuvimos demasiado tiempo aquí- Dijo Abby.- Es hora de irnos, desaparecer mucho tiempo puede levantar sospechas.- Cuatro y Dos fueron los últimos en quedarse ahí.

-Dos…. Por favor, protege a Tres. Te lo pido por favor.

**¡Hola! Aquí estamos de nuevo ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué pasara en la presentación de Kuki? ¿El regreso de Uno perjudicara la misión? ¿Qué tramara Padre? Sigan leyendo que esto va a ponerse muy interesante.**

**¡SALUDOS! ¡Los amo!**


	9. SIEMPRE JUNTOS

**Capitulo 9: Siempre juntos.**

Kuki fue una de las primeras en salir del cuartel general con dirección a su casa pues debía de arreglarse para esa noche. Mientras llegaba a su casa, saludo a sus padres y a su hermana, esta última ignoro el saludo.

Se encerró en su habitación y comenzó a arreglarse pero algo muy curioso sucedía con ella. Cuando se vio al espejo, notó que realmente había crecido y sin poder evitarlo recordó uno de los momentos más triste de su vida.

**Flash Back**

_-Tienes que decírselo- Le decía Joey a Kuki antes de subir al autobús volador_

_-¿Decirle que numero 29?- Preguntaba Kuki._

_-Tres, vamos, si no se lo dices tu se lo diré yo._

_-No sé de que me estas hablando- Evadió la japonesa al Beatles menor._

_-Kuki… tienes que decirle a mi hermano la verdad, dile que lo amas, que estas enamorada de él desde hace quien sabe cuanto tiempo, no perderás nada con decírselo ¡total! Le van a borrar la memoria._

_-Numeró 29 ¿Con que derecho afirmas tal cosa?_

_-Por que es mi hermano y tú mi amiga, y es bastante obvió que te gusta._

_-¿Se nota mucho?- Admitió la japonesa._

_-Si Tres, se te nota mucho pero no te lo digo para que te sientas mal, solo ármate de valor y habla con él antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_-Tienes que decírselo- Le decía Joey quien ahora hablaba con Wally._

_-¿De que rayos me hablas?- Le preguntaba su hermano._

_-Dile a Tres que estas completamente enamorado de ella, háblale de tus sentimientos antes de que la olvides para siempre._

_-¿De donde sacas semejantes locuras? ¿Acaso mamá te ha obligado a ver telenovelas con ella?_

_-Cuatro hablo enserio, puede que este muy pequeño pero es bastante claro que entre tu y ella hay algo mas fuerte que una simple amistad._

_-Alucinas 29- Le espeto Wally a su hermano- Kuki es Kuki… ella es amorosa con todo mundo, incluso hasta contigo._

_-Si…- Joey se estaba burlando- Se que esta enamorada de mi, yo lo se- dijo bromeando._

_-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella en ese sentido- amenazo Wally._

_-¿Y no estas enamorado de ella verdad?- punto para el hermano menor._

_-Joey, no puedo decirle la verdad a Tres, es a mi a quien le borraran la memoria no a ella._

_-¿Ya es hora de subirnos a la nave capitán?- decía juguetonamente Tres acercándose a los hermanos._

_-Eh… si- Titubeo Wally._

_-Voy a subir un poco de alimentos para el camino, los esperamos en la nave- Codeo 29 a Cuatro._

_-Tres…. Kuki…. Yo…- Tartamudeo Cuatro intentando armarse de valor._

_-¿Si Cuatro?- se ilusionó Tres… cada vez que Wally le hablaba así de serio ella se ilusionaba._

_-Creo que… creo que este es el final._

_Tres se entristeció- Lo sé, vamos cayendo uno a uno, ahora es tu turno de irte pero ¿sabes? Eso no evita que sea tu cumpleaños y que te de un buen regalo. _

_-Kuki… les dije que no quería que me celebraran este día. _

_-¿Y quien dijo que lo estoy celebrando tontito?- Tres reía- Solo te daré un lindo regalo._

_-Si pero antes… Kuki yo quiero decirte algo muy importante. Algo que te he querido decir desde hace mucho tiempo. Y no quiero seguirle dando vueltas al asunto solo lo diré y tu escucharas y por favor no vayas a ser mala conmigo tienes que entender que lo que voy a decirte es extremadamente complicado que me estoy armando de valor para decirte lo que mi cabeza quiere decir y…._

_-¡Wally ya dilo!- Se exaspero Tres divertida.- Tu mismo te estas complicando- le dedico una sonrisa._

_-Tres…. Tu… yo… _

_-Cuatro…._

_-De acuerdo, lo diré, por que tengo que decírtelo. Tres… Kuki… eres la niña mas especial que he conocido, y siento que aunque me borren la memoria jamás de los jamases podre olvidarte…. Y es por eso que yo…. Que yo… te quiero._

_-Yo también te quiero Wally-_

_-¡No me estas entendiendo!- se exaspero el rubio- yo te a… yo te a… yo te aprecio como mi mejor amiga.- Cuatro se molesto consigo mismo, no tuvo el valor de decirle a esa niña que la amaba._

_-Yo también te quiero Wally, y mucho, ahora, cierra los ojos por favor para que te de tu regalo._

_Cuatro obedeció y cerró los ojos pero rápidamente los abrió al sentir una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo. Los labios de ella estuvieron sobre los labios de él durante unos tres segundos. _

_Los tres segundos más maravillosos de toda su vida, esa descarga, ese sentimiento que estaba en él a flor de piel, esos tres segundos de desconcierto y de haber tocado el mismísimo cielo. Ella se separo rápidamente_

_-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Cuatro casi anonadado_

_-En un programa de los simios arcoíris explicaron que cuando una chica y un chico juntan brevemente sus labios significa que están sellando su amistad por siempre. Y que jamás se olvidaran gracias a ese sello. Y es lo que hice Güero, sellar mi amistad contigo._

_-Claro…. Amistad.- Cuatro se decepciono un poco, él pensaba que nunca iba a entender los límites de la inocencia de esa niña, de su amada.- Pues yo también quiero sellarte nuestra amistad_

_Y Wally presiono los labios de Tres con los suyos. Porqué aquello tan delicado, tan sutil, tan pequeño, no podía ser un beso, era amor, amor puro y tenue. Porqué no era un beso de deseo si no un sello de amor, de promesa._

_E igualmente que el "sello" anterior, aquello duro solo unos breves segundos, pero fueron los segundos mas puros e inocentes. De esos segundos que vale la pena vivir. _

_Tres no se molesto en lo absoluto, le dedico una sonrisa a su amigo y este prosiguió dándole un beso en la frente, entonces ella se sintió tan protegida que lo abrazo. Lo abrazo con fuerza._

_-Te quiero Kuki. Nunca lo olvides._

_-Yo no voy a olvidarlo Wally, es tu memoria la que borraran._

_-¿Pero no por eso me diste el sello? ¿Para que nunca te olvide?_

_-Así es._

_-Cof, Cof, Cof- Tosió adrede Joey- Es hora de irnos- Y todo aquel romanticismo se desvaneció._

_- Ahora vamos Joey.- Cuatro pensaba que si lo mas bochornoso ya había sucedido ¿Por qué no decirle que la amaba?- Tres…_

_-¿Si Cuatro?_

_-Yo… te a…. te am… _

_-Yo también te amo Wally.- Tres se subió a la nave._

"_¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Le dijo que lo amaba? ¿Era verdad? ¿O era de ese amor que hablaban en las caricaturas de los simios arcoíris? ¿Acaso ella sabia sobre la definición de esa palabra?"_

_Mientras tanto la japonesa pensaba -"¿será que Wally entendió la indirecta? Bueno… es demasiado tontito como para entender que lo que le estoy diciendo es verdad. No importa… por que seremos amigos por siempre."- Tres daba brinquitos._

_En la base lunar._

_-Bueno…- decía Cuatro ante el publico- Las palabras a mi no se me dan pero… puedo afirmarles que haber estado en el sector "V" fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado y que a pesar de que me borren la memoria habrán personadas que se quedaran en mi._

_Cuatro se acercó a la cámara de destitución pero antes se volteo para ver a su equipo.- Tres… +tomo las manos de esta- Ahora tu eres la nueva líder de este sector…. Por favor. Cuídate._

_-Wally yo no…_

_-Serás la mejor líder, mejor de lo que yo fui._

_-¡Cuatro!- Tres no pudo contenerse y abrazo a cuatro. Mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, no lo iba a poder soportar._

_Se abrazaron como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si no hubiera un antes ni tampoco un después, como si ese abrazo fuera la llave para que el tiempo no transcurriera pero Lee los separo agarrando de los brazos a Cuatro._

_-Lo siento Cuatro, es hora- dijo Lee algo avergonzado._

_-¡No!- Exclamo Kuki- ¡Wally no, por favor no!- Sonia detenía a Tres.- ¡No, no puede terminar así, no!- Tres cayo hincada y se echo a llorar._

_Wally tenía el corazón roto, ella estaba llorando descontroladamente, pensaba en la chica y en su corazón y no entendían porque un dolor tan grande tenia que estarles pasando. No…._

_Cuatro logro zafarse de Lee y fue hacia Kuki para levantarla.- Fuerza Kooks. Mucha Fuerza. _

_Y se vieron por unos instantes a los ojos, la ultima vez que se vería (según ellos) y Tres comenzó a llorar pero en silencio._

_-Siempre estaré contigo Tres, ¿Lo recuerdas? Siempre, siempre juntos, te lo prometo Tres, siempre estaremos juntos, siempre estaré cuidando de ti con mi energía, con mi mente y con mi alma, no estarás sola tres, no lo estarás. Te lo prometo. Siempre, siempre juntos. Siempre amigos.- Concluyo con tristeza._

_Lee volvió a agarrar a Cuatro, metiéndolo al fin a la cámara de destitución._

_Después de unos minutos el chico australiano salió de ahí. _

_-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntaba el rubio.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?_

_-¡Cuatro!- Se descontrolo tres, le importaba un comino si un adolescente descubría que aquello era una organización secreta._

_Tres a pasos decididos se enfrento a Cuatro- Wally ¿Me recuerdas? Dime que sabes quien soy yo… ¿Wally?_

_-Lo siento lindura- Dijo secamente el australiano- No tengo idea de quien eres tu. Por cierto ¿Qué hace mi hermano en mi sueño?- Miro a Joey.- ¿Y por qué tu lloras?- Pregunto dirigiéndose a la japonesa._

_-No por nada.- Contesto ella haciéndose la fuerte._

**Fin Flash Back**

Kuki lloraba, aquel recuerdo era una mezcla de alegría y tristeza pero ¿Por qué nunca habían hablado de ese tema ahora que son adolescentes? ¿Habrá él olvidado aquel sello? ¿Aquella promesa? ¿O simplemente no había significado nada y todo pasaba a ser un juego de niños? Porqué aquello no fue un beso, si no un sello ¿No?

-"¿Que debo hacer?"- se preguntaba ella- "¿Debo ser valiente y hablarle de mis sentimientos antes de que sea demasiado tarde?" Y aquello solo quedo en una pregunta.

Mientras tanto Wally en su casa, recordaba el día después de su destitución.

**Flash Back**

_-"Me alegra que aun conserve mi memoria y mis recuerdos pero… Quisiera acercarme a ella, decirle que no tenga miedo, que no voy a olvidarla y que no va olvidarme. Que muy pronto volveremos a estar juntos entablando conversación"- Cuatro observaba a Tres desde lejos._

_Cuatro siempre miraba a tres desde lejos, observando cada movimiento, cada brinquito, cada sonrisa, cada paso que daba._

_Tres en ese momento iba hacia la casa del árbol llevando consigo una bolsa de caramelos- "Kuki siempre consintiendo a los chicos" – pensó pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando noto que Cree escondida iba a lanzarle un rayo a Tres._

_Tres estaba distraída y no tenia la menor idea que Cree iba atacarle entonces Cuatro si se dio cuenta y con su arma apunto a Cree desarmándola desde lejos. Cree observo hacia todos los lados y no se dio cuenta de donde había venido ese golpe, Wally se escondió aun mas asegurándose de que Tres entrara con bien a la casa del árbol._

_Cuando Tres entro a su vieja casa del árbol Cuatro suspiro, ella estaba a salvo, Cree molesta se marcho pero él pensó en una sola cosa: Aunque estuviera lejos, aunque Kuki nunca lo supiera él siempre la cuidaría, siempre estaría allí para ella, por que a pesar del tiempo él la amaba, la amaba más que a nada del mundo._

**Fin Flash Back**

_-"Y es por eso que hoy también iré a la fiesta Kooks, por que voy a protegerte a capa y espada de quien sea, y mas aun de esos asquerosos de los de la otra cuadra."_

Mientras tanto en una misma línea de espacio y tiempo se hallaba Padre con su pipa en la mano, su perro grande y negro lo acompañaba a un costado de su silla.

-¿Sabes por qué es importante para mi que Kuki Kiut este con nosotros, con los adolescentes?- Le pregunto al perro, este solo ladro un poco.- Esa estúpida niña japonesa no tiene idea del poder que se almacena en ella.

Padre rio maléficamente más para él que para su mascota, de hecho, esa plática era mas para él.- Solo necesito que en el corazón de esa pequeña haya maldad, enojo, coraje, furia y todos sus sinónimos de malicia, solo así desatara el poder que tiene, que es el mismo poder que yo poseo.

_**Flash Back Padre.**_

_Un niño de cabello castaño con anteojos y ropa de Nerd jugaba gustosamente con su mascota, su hermano que era un poco mas alto y robusto se hallaba hablando de cosas que el niño nerd jamás sabría._

_-Hijos….- hablaba un señor de buen aspecto pero que llevaba consigo una actitud muy fuerte.- Bueno en realidad solo tu hijo- a señaló al que estaba platicando con sus amigos quienes al ver al señor se fueron._

_-Sh…- Chito el niño a su perro- ¿Recuerdas lo que hice la vez pasada cuando me enoje?- le preguntaba a su padre- ¿Recuerdas como rostice a ese brabucón?- recordaba.- Bien… pues creo que ya se como conservar esa aura de fuego. Lo siento amigo._

_Ese niño que parecía ser inofensivo comenzó a tomar en su rostro unas facciones de malicia que incluso asusto a su perro, el niño vio a un pobre gusanito caminar por el suelo y lo incendio con solo una chispa que el había arrojado, el perro se molesto mucho y mordió el brazo de su amo._

_Aquello fue tan de repente que dentro de su malicia, el niño nerd había pulverizado en un santiamén a su propio perro, pero lo más maravilloso era que la maldad incrementaba esa aura de fuego. Y se sintió muy feliz de haber asesinado a su propio perro._

_**Fin Flash Back Padre.**_

-Necesito que mis hijos siembren en ella la maldad pura y de no ser así…. Bueno, no tendré otra opción que convertir a mis quintillizos en sextillizos-

-Muaja jaja, muaja jaja- rio con malicia- ¡Y robándole su aura de fuego seré invencible!- y como si todo fuera magia, la lluvia golpeo su ventana tras decir esas palabras.

**Transmisión interrumpida.**

**Hola! Estuve leyendo sus comentarios y todas preguntaban que era lo que quería padre {y no sean malpensadas que este fic seguirá siendo clasificación "A" =) } así que ahora ya lo saben ¿recuerdan que cada vez que Kuki se enojaba parecía otra persona? ¿Del potencial que ella tenía? Pz de allí saque la idea pero ¿Cómo Padre podrá robarle el poder a Kuki? ¿Eso ayudara a la batalla final? ¿Podrán los de la otra cuadra hacer que Kuki se vuelva mala? ¿Podrá esta manejar su aura de fuego? ¿Por qué Padre no les explica eso a sus hijos? Todas estas preguntas se irán resolviendo poco a poco pues ahorita lo que sigue por resolver es ¿Qué sucederá en la fiesta y presentación que están realizando los de la otra cuadra? ¿Podrán Kuki y Wally resolver sus sentimientos?**

**¡Creo que me inspire esta vez! ¡Hasta la próxima! PD: Un comentario una sonrisa y una fuente de inspiración mas =) **


	10. LA PRESENTACION

**Capitulo 10: La presentación. **

-Kuki te vez hermosa- decía Lizzie que se acercaba a la japonesa- Recuerda, actitud, debes tener una actitud dominante, tienes que hacerles sentir a todos los que se acerquen a ti que eres superior, debes imponer para que te respeten.

-¿Tú crees que pueda?-

-¡Claro!- Lizzie era muy buena con ella, sin duda se estaba ganando la amistad de la asiática- Tu belleza es muy notable, solo… usa tus cualidades.

-Wow Lizzie te ves preciosa- Se acercaba Lenny a ella seductoramente. La chica andaba un vestido pegado color azul con lentejuelas y escote.

-Si… como digas.

-¿Estas enojada?- Le pregunto algo dudoso.

-No se, tal vez, con eso de que no te animas a tomarme enserio siento que… el jueguito ya me aburrió- Lenny quiso hablar pero no pudo. Luego se fue.

-¿Te diste cuenta?- le pregunto Lizzie- Solo no te dejes Kuki.

-¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo Lizzie?

-Por que… siento que te conozco. Y… no se, solo me caes bien.

-Vaya Kuki… jamás creí verte aun mas bella- Kuki usaba un vestido corto color lila que combinaba con sus ojos, era un vestido pegado de la cintura pero con un pequeño ruedo que llegaba hasta las rodillas. Un diseñado algo casual y a la vez elegante.

-Kooks mas vale que hoy puedas relacionarte con todos los adolescentes, ellos deben de conocerte.

-No me vuelvas a decir Kooks si quieres caerme bien- Espeto ella. Lizzie le sonrió.

Las horas pasaron y los invitados iban llegando, todas las chicas vestidas y arregladas, los caballeros con ropa algo casual digno de ellos. Luego, cuando llego la hora.

-Damas y caballeros, les presentamos a la nueva integrante, a una nueva porrista que será parte de los populares. Ella es… Kuki Kiut.

La japonesa sonrió enigmáticamente mientras con elegancia saludaba cortésmente con solo un movimiento de manos, su cabello suelto parecía que se movía seductoramente con el aire, y simplemente, robo la mirada de todos.

Todos los invitados querían saber de ella, hablarle, conocerla, descifrar por que los de la otra cuadra la habían integrado a un equipo tan importante como lo eran las porristas. A Kuki parecía gustarle todo eso, la atención de las damas, los halagos de los caballeros, ser el centro de atención.

-¿Y en verdad eres japonesa?- preguntaba con admiración una chicha.

-De hecho soy de Tokio Japón.

-¿Y siempre eres tan alegre?- Preguntaba un chico.

-Pues soy de la idea de que debo demostrarme como lo que soy, alguien alegre y cabe mencionar que la alegría es hermosa.

-wow- Decían todos pues todo lo que decía Kuki era… fascinante. Kuki volvía hacer la misma de antes, una chica segura y extrovertida, capaz de sonreír naturalmente, una niña tierna y coqueta pero… como toda chica sonriente, coqueta y amable, ella estaba a punto de tener un gran problema.

Nadie supo como ni de donde había aparecido un chico que, con sus mañas había logrado que todos se alejaran de la japonesa para que se quedara hablando solo con ella. Era un chico de los más popular, demandante, llamado: Ace.

-Rick… Kuki es una chica muy linda.

-Lo se Ace, y tu como el cuarto tipo mas popular (después de mi, de Lenny y de mi hermano David) quiero que conozcas a mi nueva conquista.

-Hola bella dama- Beso la mano de Kuki.

-Los dejo solo un rato- Rick fue a atender sus demás invitados y todos los que rodeaban a la japonesa se dispersaron cuando Ace les lanzo una mirada asesina indicando "Espacio"

Ace miraba a Kuki de una manera muy extraña cosa que a ella le daba algo de nervios pero seguía sonriéndole cosa que, Ace interpreto mal. Como cualquier chico estúpido y egocentrista imagino que esa linda japonesa le estaba coqueteando para algo más.

Por alguna extraña razón habían llegado a un pasillo algo alejado de la sala donde se hallaba la fiesta, y cada vez mas la música se escuchaba menos, Kuki estaba tan distraída adentrándose en la plática que no se dio cuenta. Hasta que llegaron a un pasillo un poco mas sombrío.

-Disculpa ¿No crees que ya nos alejamos un poco?- pregunto ella.

-¡Oh, Cierto!- decía Ace como sorprendido- Yo ni en cuenta, creo que me gusto demasiado tu compañía.

-Vaya, también yo soy despistada pero podemos volver.- Kuki hizo el arrancón de regresar.

-No, no, no, por favor… quédate aquí, ¿Acaso no te gustaría que estuviéramos solos?- Kuki no había quitado la sonrisa de su rostro hasta ahora.

-¿Perdón?

-Oh vamos Kiut, cuando Rick pone los ojos en alguien es por que esta tiene algo especial, y la mayoría de ellas son chicas… exageradamente coquetas. No creas que no me di cuenta como nunca me quitabas la sonrisa.

¿Acaso ese imbécil la estaba seduciendo? Kuki pensaba que una cosa era tener la atención de todos y otra muy diferente que la miraran con esos ojos con que lo miraba Ace.

-Yo me largo….- Ace la detuvo violentamente de los brazos.

-¿Ahora te quieres hacer la santa?... te diré un secreto, todas las chicas con las que sale Rick son unas malditas zorras… y todas… todas caen bajo mis encantos y le son infiel ¿Sabes por qué le son infiel a Rick? Porqué este tampoco sabe lo que es fidelidad.- explicaba.

-Suéltame o me pongo a gritar- Amenazo Kuki.

-Oh, una zorra difícil, no lo creo querida.

Ace la agarro con fuerza acercándose peligrosamente a ella, Kuki podía sentir su respirar sobre de ella y eso la asusto, obligándola a poner en practica todo lo que había entrenado en KND.

Kuki dio un giro doblando un poco el brazo de Ace obligando a este a que la soltara, luego con su codo izquierdo (que era el brazo libre) le propino un golpe en la cara y trato de huir solo que Ace fue más rápido se puso frente a ella y la tomo de la cintura.

Ace pudo ver esos ojos violetas llenos de nerviosismo, a Kuki le temblaron las piernas siendo incapaz de poder dar un paso hacia adelante e incluso su cuerpo hizo todo lo contrario a lo que su cabeza ordenaba: Daba pasos hacia atrás quedando ella pegada a la pared.

-Vamos Kuki… solo me hubiera gustado darnos un par de besitos… no creo que eso sea tan asqueroso ¿O si?

"Porqué todos quieren besarme"- pensaba Kuki que ingenuamente, seguía sin entender del todo algunos conceptos de la vida.

Y mientras Kuki pensaba en eso Ace aprovecho para acercarse a ella aun mas, comenzó a jugar con su cabello mientras Kuki trataba de quitárselo de encima cosa que fue imposible.

-No me diste opción- advirtió Kuki quien se enojo mucho por la falta de caballerosidad que tenia ese tipo ante ella.

-¿Acaso las porristas no les gusta besuquearse y abusar de su belleza?- Una pequeña aura de fuego apareció en la japonesa ¿Qué se creía ese estúpido? ¿Qué iba a poder hablarle de ese modo?

Kuki toco a Ace del brazo y este sintió un calor muy fuerte, como si su brazo se estuviese ¿Quemando? Ace retrocedió unos pasos atrás y miro a la chica con una mirada asesina.

-¿Quién diablos eres?- Le pregunto Ace asustado, Kuki al percatarse de lo que se estaba convirtiendo se asusto mucho y bajo la guardia. Ace en un arrebato desenfrenado dio unos pasos hacia Kuki para intentar golpearla

-Das un paso más hacia ella y estas muerto. Aparta tu asqueroso ser de ella- Alguien tomo Ace por la espalda, quien estaba a solo centímetros de la chica, y lo arrojo al suelo luego comenzó a darle de patadas en las costillas provocando que el chico no tuviera la oportunidad de levantarse ni de defenderse.

-Wally- fue lo único que logro escuchar este, pues solo su melodiosa voz logro regresarlo a la realidad.

Ace que seguía tirado y retorciéndose se dio cuenta de quien era, poco a poco fue levantándose agarrándose de la espalda tratando de no perder el equilibrio.

-Es una fiesta privada Beatles.

-¿Te parece una buena fiesta el hogar de las mas asquerosas escenas? ¡Donde un tipo cualquiera quiere insulta a una dama!- Wally había agarrado a Ace del cuello casi levantándolo del suelo y arrinconándolo en la pared.

-Esa maldita zorra estuvo provocándome- Se defendió Ace- Es una porrista ¿No? Todas las porristas son iguales- Escupió Ace.

-Nunca vuelvas a usar esa palabra en mi presencia- Amenazo el rubio propinándole un golpe en la nariz, Ace cayo al suelo con la nariz ya rota.

-¡Mi perfil!- Alardeaba este- Mi bello perfil, ¡Mierda!

-Te acabare más que tu perfil- Cuatro había vuelto a patear al chico que se hallaba el suelo y luego estaba a punto de propinarle otro golpe cuando la voz de Tres lo viro hacia ella.

-Wally no…- Comenzaba a lagrimear, ella- Tu no eres así Wally, tu no ere violentó, tu no….

-Kuki…- Se avergonzó de si mismo y fue hacia tres, esta estaba algo aterrorizada y dio unos pasos mas hacia atrás. En eso vinieron Rick y sus hermanos.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- Preguntaba mientras miraba a un Ace acabado, una Kuki asustada, y un Wally peligroso.

-¿Qué le estas haciendo?- Rick se abalanzo a Cuatro y lo tomo del cuello, Wally no opuso resistencia y eso Kuki lo noto.

-¡Me ha salvado!- Exclamo Kuki con algo de desesperación.- ¡Me salvo!, ¡Me salvo de él!- A señaló a Ace.

-Te juro que si estas diciendo mentiras para proteger a este bastardo te las veras conmigo Kuki.

-Tu no la amenaza- Lo encaro Wally.

-¡Alto!- Tres volvió a llamar la atención de los dos- Digo la verdad Rick, Ace intento besarme Wallabee solo me salvo.

Rick se molesto mucho y levanto a Ace sin ningún cuidado- ¿Es cierto? ¡Contesta!

-Rick… ella me provoco lo juro, estábamos platicando y me coqueteaba.

-Que te sonría no significa que le gustas, imbécil, e incluso si ella te coqueteara tu como buen amigo ¿Por qué ibas a intentar besarla?

-Porque…. Es tu novia ¿No? Es como cualquier de tus novias zorras.

Wally se molesto mucho e intento irse nuevamente contra él- No uses ese adjetivo para ninguna chica ¿me oíste?

-Esto es asunto mio Beatles.- Puntualizo Rick

-No, él tiene razón, me dijo que era una zorra por ser porrista y que todas las chicas que han estado contigo te han sido infiel con él, y que yo… no seria la excepción. Que debía besarme pero gracias a Wally eso no sucedió.

-Vaya… entonces mis sospechas era ciertas.- Rick le propino un golpe en el estomago, Ace no se quejo.- Bien, de ahora en adelante estas vetado de mi casa, tienes prohibido volver a jugar futbol y por ende quedas expulsado del equipo. Y una cosa mas, te vuelves acercar a Kuki y desearas nunca haber nacido.- Lo soltó- ¡Largo! Antes de que suelte a los perros y ellos te saquen a mordidas.

Ace se fue.

-Y tú…- se dirigió bruscamente al australiano- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Yo lo invite…- Dijo Lizzie que parecía en escena- ¿Estas bien Kuki?- Le preguntaba.

-¿Por qué invitaste a Beatles, Lizzie?- preguntaba Lenny

-Pues ya que tú no quieres nada conmigo, me pareció que Wally tiene potencial para hacerme feliz.

-¿Es cierto Beatles?- Pregunto Lenny fulminándolo con la mirada-

-Hoy me la encontré cuando iba a mi casa, me dijo que no quería estar sola en la fiesta y me invito. Lenny… a veces ser un caballero da puntos extras. Las chicas aman ser valoradas ¿lo sabias?

-¿Y por qué rayos defendiste a Kuki? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Bueno… Lizzie se me perdió y empecé a buscarla luego oí un grito ahogado y vi la escena, que la japonesa sea tu novia no significa que yo dejare de ser un caballero, ella necesitaba ayuda. Ya sabes… una damisela en apuros.

-Escúchame bien Beatles, si estas esperando a que te agradezca no lo hare, no te pedí que salvaras alguien que le pido ser "Mi novia" y que le coquetea a mejor amigo y no a mi.

-¡Rick!- Espeto Kuki- Yo no me bese con nadie, él puso intento poner sus asquerosos labios sobre los míos y yo lo detuve…- Kuki recordó aquella aura de fuego que se había apoderado de solo por unos instantes- no tengo que estar aguantando a patanes como ustedes. Yo me largo.

-¡Kuki espera!- decía Lizzie que iba tras su amigo.

-¡Lizzie espérame!- Wally se fue tras Lizzie quien se iba tras Kuki.

**Transmisión interrumpida.**

_**Hola! En esta capitulo sucedió muchas cosas ¿no? ¿Rick le creerá a Kuki? ¿Lizzie realmente invito a Wally o mintió? ¿Y si mintió por que lo hizo? ¿Se vengara Ace? ¿Kuki permanecerá con las porristas? ¿Qué explicación le dará Wally a la japonesa? ¡Yo también los quiero!**_


End file.
